The Relentless Sentinel
by Lex of Light
Summary: This is my story after we defeated Ashera. How I went from being a simple country gal, to one of the people responsible for creating Queen Elincia's golden age. I also met him...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fire Emblem. If I did I would've made sure that some of the character endings weren't so bad. Thankfully, Nephenee got a good ending, I still hate the fackt she didn't get a pairing!_

Prologue: A Simple Life

The Melior Marketplace is always so crowded at midday that it's almost suffocating to walk around so many people. From where I'm from we used to have huge open fields and the houses weren't built so closed to each other. I just figured that these city folk like themselves so much that they are willing to allow such closeness that we don't have back in the countryside. But as I keep thinking about how strange city folk are, the clock continues to tick, and I really need to buy some supplies for my good friend and gracious boss, Calill. Her bar is such a big success nowadays that Largo-Calill's husband- has to kick some of the patrons out of the bar at night... sometimes I have to kick them out too.

I make my way through a crowd of people and finally make my way to the north-eastern part of the Capitol. I think I'm close to the place Calill told me to go to buy some new glass mugs for the bar. After a couple of minutes of reading dozens of store sings I realize that the store I'm looking for isn't here, or at least not nearby.

I asked a nice old lady about directions to get to the store I'm looking for, only to find out that the store is on the west side of Melior!

By the Goddess, why did Calill insist that I look for these supplies? She knows I have a horrible sense of direction. If General Ike wasn't telling me were to go during the battles we fought together I probably would have been poking my lance at everyone that got to close!

I thank the old lady for the directions she gave me and I started to run. I tired to avoid hitting people as I ran, but I kept bumping into people from time to time. My Ma always taught me to be polite so I always apologized to everyone, though I doubt they heard me, 'cause I just mumbled them out as I kept running.

After what I estimate were some solid fifteen minutes of running, I finally arrive at the store Calill sent me. "The Crystal Emporium" is the name of the store. It sounds a little too fancy-like for a store that all it sells are shaped glass; at least that's just my opinion.

When I enter the store I find the shelve full with displays of the different stuff the owner sells; from simple glass cups, to laguz-shaped glass sculptures. The beast shaped ones looked very realistic.

Ahh!

I keep getting distracted with all the stuff in the city. If it wasn't because of my job I would probably spend my time staring at the different things city-life has to offer, then I would die of starvation. In summary: Job is good, distractions are bad!

I was thankful that aside from myself, there were no other customers. I just made my way to the counter and order the twenty mugs Calill asked me to bring. The store-owner gave an odd look and went ahead to collect my order.

He came back with a big cloth sack that had my order. I paid him the forty gold coinds, but before he gave me the bag, he spoke.

"You know, miss. This here is a mighty heavy sack. A young lass like yourself shouldn't be carrying all this around town, you might hurt yourself," he didn't sound all that worried, "let me carry this for you."

In one swift motion a grab the bag from the man without him noticing it had been taken from him. When he did notice, I moved the bag up and down so I could weigh it. "Yer know, it ain' heavy at all. Back in the war, I used to carry a shield ten times heavier than this here bag."

He had a dumbfounded look in his face. This is another difference between the city and the countryside: Women in the city are treated as frail creatures, back in the countryside we all pulled our own weight; thought most women in my village dedicated themselves to knit. I was horrible at knitting, too slow and boring. I liked working in the fields and no one gave me odd looks when I performed exhausting physical labour.

The store owner looked a little ashamed-I don't know why-and he told me to have a good day. I thanked him and left. I still have to look for different types of liquor, but I think its best I leave the mugs first. The less I carry the delicate glass around town, the better. Makalov has shown me how easy it is to break these things. Actually, he's the reason I've had to run around Melior looking for these mugs.

Despite my bad sense of direction, I was able to find Calill's bar fast. Well I do work and live there.

Have I mentioned how great Calill is? Not only did she hire a simple country girl like me, she also lets me sleep in a spare room for free. I argued at first, demanding that I should pull my own weight and should be treated like a normal tenant. I should have known that I could never convince Calill of anything. She threatened to pay me the triple of the normal amount if I didn't take the free rent.

When I entered Calill's-the bar Calill and Largo own-the place was almost fully packed. I noticed that most of the people were just waiting at their table.

"Hey!" one of the patrons shouted, "Nephenee is here!" Then came the cheers. Sometimes these city folk were real nice to me.

Calill came towards me with a hurried look on her face. "This is the last time I send you on an errand!" Calill nearly shouted.

I started to panic. Did I take to long? I truly hope she isn't to mad at me. "Sorry I'm late Calill," I begin, "I'll try that it won't happen again."

"Late? Nephenee, you're early! But these guys only want you to be their waitress." Calill grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards the kitchen.

"I ain't got the liquors you asked for," I told Calill, hoping she would realize that my job was done.

"Two things: After all these years you still say ain't? And don't worry about it, Largo isn't as charming as you, he can get those bottles." I don't get what she meant by that, Calill has always been like that towards me, she always gives me compliments that I don't deserve. Have I mentioned what a nice gal Calill is?

Once I got to the kitchen, I put on my white apron over my simple blue dress so that I might begin taking the customers orders.

Calill's offer a variety of stuff, from the simplest and cheapest wine, to the strongest drink that would make a tough man like Largo fall on his rear; the food menu isn't as great as the drinks, all of it could be prepared in less than ten minutes. Barely anyone orders the food here.

As I make my round the patrons give me compliments and ask how my life, the usual stuff they ask me is. I wonder if they have short memory, but I always give them the same answer.

Today is an unusually busy day, so busy Calill had to help me take all their orders. Once had written down what they wanted to drink and saw that no one else was coming in Calill and I made our way behind the counter where Calill and Largo stored most of their drinks. I started to prepare the simplest drinks because I'm still new to bartending, while Calill handle the more complex ones.

"Calill, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot"

"Why is Melior so full today? Is somethin' happening?"

Calill's eyes widened. "You don't know?" I shook my head, "Duke Renning is addressing the people of Crimea today. You do remember who Duke Renning is?" I nod.

"I saw him once."

"Just before Ike took you to the Tower of Guidance?" Calill asked. I didn't enjoy any part of both wars, but the Tower of Guidance was by far the worst. I try to forget that place completely... for so many reasons. I feel honoured that General Ike always placed so much faith in me that he always deployed me in all his battles, but I wished he hadn't taken me there.

"Earth to Nephenee!" I heard Calill call me. I stammered an apology for not paying attention. "Well, as you know the war ended three months ago. One month later Queen Elincia spread the news of his uncle still being alive, and ever since she did that a lot of people have been hounding at Queen Elincia to give the crown to Renning. Today Renning gives the people their answer."

That is just awful! Queen Elincia has got to be the best ruler in all of Tellius. Not only does she handle the big political stuff that goes around, she also looks after us simple folk; that's why Brom and I never hesitated to get involved in Ludveck's rebellion. Brom hates fighting, but I'm sure he'd do it all over again.

"What do you think he'll say?" I asked, curious to know if all the effort Brom and I had put into preserving Queen Elincia's reign was all in vain... well not so in vain, since Reninng is Elincia's uncle, both their reigns might be similar.

"I can't say. I didn't speak to him, even though I was there when Prince Reyson brought him to his senses. He mostly kept to himself." Calill stopped for a moment. "But I supposed that if you learn that for three tears you've been running around as a madman, I guess anyone woulnd't be feeling to sociable."

I don't want to even imagine what Duke Renning went through. I can't help but feel that we should've noticed that Bertram wasn't really Daein. If I remember correctly, Bertram was a horrible strategist, plus General Ike himself said that the man wasn't sane. Anyhow, its good that at least Count Bastian was able to recognize Duke Renning behind Bertram's armour.

After Calill and I dropped the subject, we concentrated at the task at hand. Once we finished we placed the drinks we made in round trays and went to deliver drinks to the customers. City folk really enjoy their drinks, I guess I like my job here, I bring people something they like. It isn't as exciting as being a soldier, but it beats sleeping on the ground with one eye open and getting paid a miserable amount!

I just remembered the only bad quality General Ike has, the man is cheap!

After Calill and I finished, we both sat down behind the counter to take a breather.

"You wanna go to see the duke give his announcement?" I asked Calill.

"I do, but I need to look over the bar," Calill said with a hint of disappointment. Calill likes to be informed in everything that happens, I can tell this is going to be a big thing.

"I can manage," I'm not big on the political stuff. I won't lose any sleep if I miss this, Calill might.

"That's kind of you to offer..."

"You like this stuff, and don't worry 'bout me. All that's left is collect their money. Maybe some of 'em want seconds... or thirds, still, I can manage." I could tell by looking at her that my offer was tempting her.

"Ok, Nephenee, I trust you," scratch that, my offer convinced her. Wait! Did I just convince Calill on something? Huzzah! I couldn't help but smile at my victory.

"She can smile!" Calill is just making fun of the fact that I don't smile often. I do have a shyness problem, I'm working on that.

XXXX

Without Calill's help and company, time passed dreadfully slow. I'm glad it will be over... once I get this stinking drunk out of the bar.

I didn't think a whole lot of Sir Makalov when I served with him during both wars. Everybody disliked him because of his lifestyle. Me? I don't judge people. But this man has made my life so difficult since I started working here that I'm ready to join the 'I hate Makalov group'.

"Com' onnn..." he released a series of hiccups. "I wanna stay a little while, baby. Plus, I'm good company." There's a colourful expression from where I'm from that perfectly describes this man. One day, he might make mad enough to tell it to him.

"Calill's closes at eight," I told him for the fifth time.

"Why?"

""Cause she wants to spend more time with her daughter," I told him for the fourth time. "Now, get goin'!"

I start dragging this sack of uselessness, when he suddenly stops. "I'm on a mission! Yes, I remember now, General Geoffrey sent me here."

You have got to be joking! Of all the excuses he could've made. Maybe he's insulting my intelligence in order for me to kick him even harder out of the bar.

He took out a wrinkly letter from his pocket. "Lassie, this is for some gal called Nephenee. I heard she's a demon with a lance." Strike three!

I took the letter that is allegedly mine and I threw the pink-haired man out of the bar with a strength that would rival Largo's. I heard him cry in fake pain. Astrid is going to give me such an earful the next time she comes.

When I looked at the piece of paper that I took from Makalov, it did have the crest of the Crimean Royal Family. This is authentic! I owe Makalov an apology for being so rough, even though not only did he forget who I am, he called me a demon!

I opened the letter and read:

_Miss Nephenee,_

_Crimea is about to embark on a journey that will radically change the way we beorc have lived since the dawn of our brief existence. If we are to proceed with this journey, we need to strengthen our military might, we need to protect that which Queen Elincia holds so dear so that we may not suffer another blow like the one we suffered in the Mad King's War._

_I have heard of your strength on the battlefield, Miss Nephenee. Crimea could use that strength in the Crimean Royal Knights. I, Duke Renning, Minister of Military Affairs ask you to join the ranks of our proud knights._

_I await your answer._

To say that I was surprised would be a severe understatement. To think I was talking about these man a mere few hours ago.

Being a soldier? The idea has crossed my mind, many times. I've got some skills in farming, but not much else. I found out that I would make a good soldier not long after I became part of the Greil Mercenaries, Ike even asked me to join his company after the end of the Mad King's War. Despite me being good at it, I decided I wouldn't make a living as a soldier or mercenary because of one big detail about the job... it involves killing. My Ma taught me that a killer kills other people, regardless of the situation. By definition, I am a killer. I don't like being a killer.

I know that what've I done was for the greater good, I know it had to be done, and I know there was no other way. Doesn't mean I liked it. Would I do it again? Definitely!

At the end, I like my simple life just fine. When I get the chance I'll tell the duke or some retainer of his that this sentinel's fighting days are behind her.

_A/N: There shouldn't be a whole lot of mistakes. Some always make it on the first chapter I publish due to my impatience to get this particular published._

_This story is going to haves a NepheneexRenning pairing. Weird? I know. I basically think this is the same as a GeoffreyxNephenee (Simple and beautiful country girl meets dashing noble), but without a heartbroken Geoffrey because Elincia chose Ike over him. That's my only problem with that pairing, Nephenee is Geoffrey's second choice (I still think it's a good pairing, and I'll read them if they keep coming). Anyway, let's see how this goes._

_Another thing, this story is told from Nephenee's POV (I guess you all noticed). I'll try to keep her speech in her dialog, but other than that... it would just be hard to write and annoying to read._

_Please R&R. I promise this story won't disappoint._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Lex of Light lives! I'm sorry it's taken so long for the update. My university is going through a bunch of stuff and blah, blah, blah, here is the chapter. Enjoy!_

_Thanks to__** Lady Midday **__and to __**TheSilverHairedMaiden **__for your kind words. I know NepheneexRenning is a tough pill to swallow, so I'm glad there are people who liked the idea._

Chapter 1: A reason to join

I woke up when I felt the heat of the sun hit my face, like I've been doing ever since I moved to Melior. I can't believe I'm starting to miss that cursed rooster that woke me up hours before dawn. Well, I've wasted enough time as it is. I have to start getting the bar ready for when we open an hour before noon.

I got ready for my day in less than ten minutes. Calill would scold me for neglecting to put on my makeup. Maybe I'll do it later... maybe if Calill tells me... I just don't want to, I'll leave it at that and move on to my chores.

When I left my room, I noticed that neither Calill nor Largo had arrived. Good, that means I didn't oversleep. Calill is probably at the orphanage teaching the children just about everything she knows, from math to some simple and harmless spells; she likes children a lot. Largo is most likely spending some quality time with his daughter. She says she wants to grow big and strong like her daddy.

That reminds me of my Pa...

No time for that! Busy, busy.

I swept the floor of dust it collect during the night, and cleaned the tables and chairs. Funny, I was saving Tellius a couple of months ago. All in all, this took me some two hours and a half. It takes a little too long for my taste, still, the place is always spotless, and not that intoxicated people care about the place they drink is clean or not.

Ok, time to unlock the front doors. It's still early and no one will come at this hour, so after I open those doors I'll eat the breakfast I apparently forgot to eat... again. My stomach growled in protest for neglecting to feed it at the appropriate time. Maybe some oatmeal and bread, yes that should make my belly happy for the time being.

My dreams of eating something quickly died when I heard footsteps near the entrance, great a customer. Wait! I also hear the sound of clanking armour. I can't believe it! I bet Makalov snuck off to come here. I kicked him out last night because it was past closing hour, right now; I have to welcome him with welcomed arms... damn.

I let out a very un-lady-like sigh, dealing with him at this hour won't be fun. I unlocked the door, and I braced myself to see one of Tellius most annoying men. Thankfully it wasn't him! Still, I didn't expect to see him here.

"Oscar?" I know it's him, although for some reason I want confirmation.

"Hi," he said with his optimistic attitude I remember him by. "It's been a while, Nephenee. Is it too early?" I always liked Oscar. He's such a nice guy. He even saved me a couple of times back when I first joined the Greil Mercenaries. Of course Calill's is open! I can have my breakfast a little later.

"Nope, you're just in time. Come on in."

Oscar took a seat in a round table near the entrance.

"Well, Oscar. I can whip up a drink, but don't ask me to cook somethin'. You'll scold my horrible food." He laughed.

"It's a little early, so I'll have the strongest non-alcoholic drink you have." A barkeep's worst nightmare, a customer that doesn't drink!

"That would be water," I told him flatly.

"Water it is," we should really re-do de menu.

I went to fetch Oscar some water- clean water- and came back quickly. My stomach is now mad because it's missing breakfast so someone can have a glass of water. When I got back, Oscar had a different look on his face. He looked serious, apparently he was in deep thought on account he hasn't notice that I got back. I can only remember seeing him like this once; he was scolding his two younger brothers for being reckless on the battlefield.

"Oscar?" I said, breaking his concentration.

"Sorry, got a lot in my mind," no kidding. I gave him the glass. "Thanks, join me, I need to tell you something." Now I'm getting a little nervous. I've always known Oscar to be a good humoured guy, but right now he's looking at with the same face he has when he's scolding one of his younger brothers. Which leads to think if I've done something wrong, I didn't, right?

"Nephenee, what do you think of Crimea?" he asked.

The answer is too long; I'll give him the short version. "I think it's a great country. I think we have lots of things Daien is envious of, and I'm sure Begnion regrets letting us go."

He smiled, "I'm glad you think that way."

"If you don't mind me asking, but why ask me that?"

"Queen Elincia has asked me to rejoin the Crimean Knights. I might just do it." He sounded a bit indecisive, maybe he doesn't want to leave the Greil Mercenaries, but a request from Queen Elincia is a bit hard to deny.

"Aren't you goin' to miss your brothers?"

"Boyd doesn't need me anymore, and Rolf prefers to be Shinon's shadow," he looked down, "they don't need me anymore."

I can understand what Oscar feels. I'm also the big sister of two girls and triplets boys. I had to sacrifice a lot of myself to ensure they could get a bright future. Nevertheless, I can't compare myself to Oscar, my Ma was with me. Oscar had the entire burden until the famous Greil found him.

"What about Ike?" I'm sure he isn't too happy to hear Oscar is leaving.

"He didn't mind," I am so glad I didn't bet any gold on that. "He's leaving Tellius on some trip."

"Where?" I asked, sounding like I just heard something ridiculous, which I did. "There's nothin' out there."

"He's bent on finding something out of nothing."

"Never a dull moment with General Ike, huh?" We both shared a friendly laugh.

I still had questions about what's going to happen to the Greil Mercenaries once their leader goes on this journey, but I thought it was best not to. I can see that Oscar was hesitant to leave the company, me asking too many question could lead him to doubt his decision.

"What about you? Aren't you joining the Crimean Knights?" He asked. How did he know that I was offered to join them? "Sorry, I guessed I surprised you." He said once he saw my surprised look.

"How do you know?"

"Duke Renning asked Ike for a list of Crimean warriors he would recommend for knighthood." I felt my face redden a little. I can't help but feel flattered that my old commander thought so highly of me.

"Something tells me you don't want to join?" That something is right. Just last night I had decided not to join. I'm done with all the bloodshed; I just want to have the simple life I used to have. Ironically, I used to crave for excitement before the Mad King's War. I've had my fill ox excitement to last me a lifetime.

"Your right," something about saying out loud made me feel shameful.

Oscar frowned. I hope he won't be mad at me. "It's a shame. I'm sure you could've done great things, maybe even get the recognition you deserve." That last part struck me a little odd, why should I get recognized for dong my job? Ike was the hero; I was just one of his units.

"You're exaggeratin'. I just poked bad guys with my spear. The Greil Mercenaries are the ones who should get all the glory."

"Ike said that you were too modest," I'm not modest; I'm just a simple country gal! "Nephenee, Ike chose you to part of his team that took on Ashnard's Imperial Guard. Three years later, you played a vital role in Queen Elincia's victory over the uprising; after that, you joined the Greil Mercenaries against the Begnion Empire. But the most impressive part is that you fought through all the trials the Tower of Guidance threw at you."

I was a little... I am very overwhelmed with all the praise I was getting. "I'm alive only because Ike is a great leader." My voice came out a little shaky. Please don't mention the Tower of Guidance again...

Oscar sighed, he sounds a tad frustrated. "But you do have a lot of experience at fighting."

"I guess I do." You don't fight in two wars and remain a rookie.

"Then I'm just saying that your experience could help Crimea."

"I'm sure Ike recommended a whole lot of people that could do the job just as good as or even better than me.

"The list only had two names: yours and mine." That's a pretty weak list. "Renning didn't have any intimate knowledge with the army, so he wouldn't have known that most of our troops weren't from Crimea."

"What 'bout Brom?" He fought in both wars, and he's form Crimea.

"Brom's a superb fighter, but he's no soldier." What makes Ike think that I have what it takes to be a soldier? Brom... I miss him, one day I'll visit him.

"Think about it, Nephenee. I just think you could do a lot of good as a Royal Knight." Oscar stood up, "how much do I owe," he said in a much more casual tone.

"Well that was top notch water you just drank. It comes from the place the fabulous Calill owns. I guess 1,000 gold would be fair."

Oscar looked surprised. I can't blame him; he just learned I have a sense of humour, maybe Largo has rubbed off on me. "Don't I get a discount? I know the owners."

"You're right, how does 999 gold sounds?" He laughed, maybe I gave it away that I wasn't being serious. "It's on the house, Sir Oscar."

"Before I forget, being a Royal Knight pays very well." I think that was a little out of hand, do I look like a money grubbing gal? "I'm just saying because I know you have a big family." With that said, Oscar left.

By the Goddess! I'm actually considering becoming a soldier again. I guess Oscar's closing argument got hit my weak spot... my family. I've been saving money to get buy a big house for my Ma, two sisters and triplet brothers. With the money I earn as a waitress it'll take a long while, and once I do have the money I'll be dead broke again.

I want to give my little brothers and sisters the education I never got. I want to give them the great city life I learned it existed once I left Ohma to go to war. Being a Royal Knight might actually help me achieve my goal. Dammit Oscar! I was just fine with being ignorant knowing that my current situation would be a slow process, now that I know there's a faster alternative... No! Calill's done so much for me. I can't just walk up and leave.

I can't leave. I won't, I have a debt to repay to Calill. If it weren't for her I would've died of starvation on my first day. I stood up with a new found grudging resolve. Then my stomach protested that I had not feed it, loudly.

"Auntie Nephenee!" there goes my breakfast. I turned around to see Amy running towards me. She jumped in my direction and I caught her with ease. "You busy?"

Yes!

"Not at all sweetheart," I'm a wimp, looking at her adorable eyes makes me want to just make her happy.

"Then lets play!" she said beaming with enthusiasm.

"But I'm working," I said lamely.

"You said you weren't busy," drat, she has a good memory.

"Take it easy Amy, Nephenee hasn't eaten." That was Calill. Wait how did she...? "Can't you hear that fierce growling?" I felt my blood rush to my face. Was it that loud?

"It sounds just like daddy's belly." That was so uncalled for!

"Run along Amy. Nephenee and I have work to do," Amy nodded. I put her gently on the floor and she left the bar, probably to play with the other children.

Calill inspected the place. "Another perfect job," I hope she means my cleaning. "I sure will miss your helping hand. Largo can be so useless at times." I'm leaving? Wait, am I being fired? She just complimented me, she said I'm useful, why am I being fired?

I felt myself stiffen. Calill grabbed my shoulders and shook me gently, "Nephenee! What's wrong? You're as pale as a sheet."

I wanted to speak, but my words died at my throat.

"Oh! I see, I caught you by surprise. You must think that I've been blessed with another talent, that I can now read peoples minds." She put her hand on her mouth to suppress some of her giggles. "I found the letter Duke Renning sent you. You are moving up in the world, the biggest circles in this city are asking for you."

She did what? Stupid Nephenee! Why did I leave the letter here? And why is Calill snooping into my... I should've known, maybe I should burnt the letter, but that would be rude.

The good thing is that I'm not getting fired. Fired? Bad. Employed? Good. I guess I have to give her the good news. I'm not leaving.

"Actually, I'm turnin' down the Duke's offer." I expected Calill to smile; she did not, in fact, she looks angry. What did I do now?

"You what? How can you even think about turning down an offer made by Duke Renning?" She wasn't shouting, yet her voice was a louder than usual. "Soldiers have to work day and knight in order to become Royal Knights. In your case, your being asked; by the second most powerful person in Crimea."

Second? That means Duke Renning isn't looking to sit in the throne. "He won't become King Renning?"

"His announced yesterday that Elincia will continue to be Crimea's Queen, but don't change the subject!" Aside form the angry Calill in front of me, I'm glad. Queen Elincia fought hard to keep the crown, I'm glad her uncle didn't pressure her to cede her position to him.

"Are you even listening?"

Nope.

"Every word," I bluffed.

"This could be your chance to become a proper lady," this again? I gave up on that.

"Calill, I'm being asked to be a soldier. I don't think I'll get the chance to attend the fancy stuff they do at the castle." I thought for a moment, "look at Makalov, he's a Royal Knight, but I'm sure he ain't invited to any of those... gatherings."

"How low is your self esteem?" How high is yours? "To compare yourself to Makalov! It's disgraceful! I'm sure once Duke Renning sees you he'll see the potential you have to become a beautiful and proper lady." Calill just being nice, I know I'm a simple and plain gal, I have problem with that, yet Calill keeps insisting.

"Calill, don't you want me here?" I asked, changing the subject.

Her features softened a little, "of course I want you to stay, but it's not fair to you. You have to spread your wings, Nephenee. I used to be just like you, and look at me now. I'm a recognized mage, a beautiful woman without rival and proud owner of this establishment." She's looking out for me, I feel so horrible for doubting her intentions. "I want you to reach your potential, like I reached mine," Calill is so wise. "And you should hurry up and find yourself a man," every speech she gives me ends up just like that. Apparently I need to get a man to do great things. On that particular topic, Heather and Calill would totally disagree.

"I appreciate your concern. I just don't have it in me to keep fightin'." There, I said it. I don't want to spill anymore blood for the rest of my days.

"I see what the problem is," Calill had her hand on her chin. "You have no idea how the knights work, don't you."

"They fight and kill to protect," I don't need to be a genius to know that.

"That's the militia, which you used to serve," she said, "you think military life is all about going out and killing the bad guys?"

I nodded. What else are they supposed to do?

"The _Royal Knights _are different from the militia." Yeah! They are supplied by the Castle, while we poor militiamen had to go out and buy our own equipment. "Royal Knights are mostly used for wartimes. Trust me, we've rooted out the bad apples of Tellius on the last war, there won't be another war in our lifetime."

"What about bandits?" Don't tell Royal Knights turn a blind eye to them... the again, I drove off many bandits by myself.

"Only the really big bandits groups are targeted, besides, I understand that you dislike killing soldiers, but bandits? They're scum."

"Scum with lives," I replied.

"You would get along so well with the Queen," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice. Calill suddenly had a mischievous look on her face. "You would work with the dashing General Geoffery."

Blood rushed to my face faster than a pig running towards a pile of mud. Calill knows that's all in the past, she knows that it's pointless to get _his _attention! He didn't even remember my name when I went with Brom to Crimea Castle.

"Calill!" I was about to lash out at her when she stopped me by interrupting me.

"My bad, I think I touched a nerve," more like you stepped on them. "Stubborn girl! At least tell me you're going to decline them in person." Of course I am! I have manners!

"When I get a chance," I replied.

"Good! I'm giving you the day off," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Now?" She's being too pushy. "You need me here, customers will start arriving soon."

"I can manage."

"That's so, huh?" I put my hands on my hips, "then I'll go right now!"

"Then go!" she said amusedly. I just fell for her trap, didn't I?

"See ya later," I left, and once I took my first step outside the bar my stomach growled.

XXXX

When I arrived at the castle gates I was stopped by two soldiers clad in white armour. The soldiers asked me what my purpose at the castle was; I told them I needed to talk to Duke Renning concerning the letter he sent me. Then they looked at me with quizzical looks. After a moment I realized how absurd how absurd I must sound... and look. This poorly dressed gal is asking to meet with Duke Renning; even I wouldn't let me through. At least when Brom and I came here to warn the Queen we were in our armours and that made our excuse a little more believable.

The soldiers told me I couldn't pass unless I brought any proof. I really shouldn't have stormed off like I did, I would've remembered to bring Duke Renning's letter as proof. I apologized to the soldiers for wasting their time and turned to leave.

"Nephenee!" I heard a very loud voice call me. I know the owner of that voice, in fact anyone with ears could recognize to whom it belongs to.

I turned around to see the two soldiers salute a red clad knight, "General Kieran, sir!" they said in unison.

He ignored them and came to stand in front of me with a huge grin. "You've come to join the glorious Crimean Knights!" I yelped. Shut it Kieran! "Wonderful, adding your strength will be a great boon to us!" he exclaimed, "yours and the dastard's..." he muttered. I think Oscar is the dastard.

I was about to stop him from continuing shouting when he stopped me with more shouting. "Come, lets meet with Duke Renning and General Geoffrey to start your initiation into the Knights!" he grabbed my arm and dragged me into the castle. Who knew Kieran could run so fast without his horse. After a couple of more strides I was able to keep up with him just fine. Running on many battlefields has just come in handy.

He stopped abruptly in a hallway I do not recognize. "I am lost!" he declared... doesn't he work here? "Sorry, but the excitement got to my head." I'm lost in a castle with a fanatic knight on an empty stomach, I love this day! "Ok, I know where we are no," and he continued dragging me through the castle's halls.

I'm actually a little envious of Kieran. Unlike me, he doesn't fear to express himself freely. I think he's the polar opposite of me.

"Kieran!" another familiar voice, "what are you doing to that poor woman?"

"Marcia," Kieran stopped. "I'm taking Nephenee to Duke Renning."

"You're dragging the poor woman you dolt! You are supposed to treat ladies with care." I think I'm going deaf, there's too much shouting.

"Nephenee's no lady," gee thanks, "she's a mighty Crimean warrior!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marcia took an accusing tone with Kieran.

"Huh?" was Kieran's only reply.

"You got a problem with me being from Begnion!" Kieran looked bewildered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" This is such a productive conversation.

"Kieran and Marcia," a gentle voice said, "please lower your voices. I'm afraid Nephenee might run away in terror and never come back to our fair city."

"Queen Elincia!" Kieran and Marcia said in unison.

Queen Elincia looked so much better. She always had a look of melancholy during the last war. She now looks more at peace. It's also good to see her wearing an elegant red dress instead of armour, I'm pretty sure that armour was wearing her down.

"Kieran, I'm afraid the recruits will get rusty if you don't supervise them." Queen Elincia said with a smile.

Kieran's eyes widened, "Your Majesty is right!" He ran out. I pity the poor souls that serve directly under Kieran.

Queen Elincia then turned to Marcia. "Please make sure he doesn't train them to the bone."

"Will do, Your Majesty," she said, "It's good to see you again, Nephenee." Marcia ran after Kieran.

Queen Elincia laughed a little, "They sure are lively. I used to think court life would be dreadfully boring, I was so wrong about that." She looked at me and said, "Are you here to answer my uncle's request?"

"Y-yes," I stammered. I'm so nervous; I keep forgetting what the proper protocol is when addressing the Queen. Stop shaking!

"He's busy at the moment," she said. "He's having a private meeting with the other nobles."

"Without you?" I asked without thinking. Stupid Nephenee!

She didn't look offended, I'm relieved. "Uncle Renning said he wanted to speak in private with them."

"I see," I said, "I'll come back later."

"Wait," the Queen stopped me. "Would you like to join Lucia and me for lunch?" Food!

"I don't want to be a burden, Your Highness." What am I saying? I'm starving!

"Nonsense, I insist." Her Majesty is a really nice person. She's inviting this poorly dressed woman to eat with her and her most trusted advisor.

"If that's the case, then I would love joining the two of ya." I'll get to eat in a fancy castle! This was worth skipping breakfast.

Queen Elincia smile genuinely. She then led me to this huge dinning room with well decorated table that could easily hold 30 guests. My Ma would say that this is a waste of space... Ok, that's not fair, I would also say that. I mean, such a huge table for only three women, and a couple of minutes ago it was only for tow.

I saw lady Lucia, dressed in her usual white outfit, talking with a white robed man once we reached her. The white robed man bowed to Queen Elincia and gave me an odd look. I wonder why? The white robed man said his farewells and left us.

Lucia turned to face us, "I didn't know Nephenee would join us," she said with a smile.

"It just came up," replied Queen Elincia.

"I'll tell the chef to prepare a third plate," she left and returned within minutes, minutes spent in awkward silence.

"So, Nephenee, what brings you here? Not another rebellion, I hope." Lucia said jokingly.

"Lucia! She's a guest," I really don't mind, she's just joking.

"Duke Renning sent me a letter to join the Crimean Knights," Lucia looked directly into my eyes for a moment.

"We'll be lucky if you join. You did great on our mission in Felirae," fighting in a dark cave, that was just plain scary. "My brother tells me our spearmen aren't very good, maybe you could show them how its done."

This is bad, really, really bad. They all think I'm here to join. Queen Elincia probably heard Kieran say that I would join the knights and I didn't deny it. And now Lucia is also convinced that I'll join. Maybe the reason the Queen invited me here is because she's also convinced that I want to be a soldier again. How can I just let everyone down after they got their hopes so high? They got Oscar, isn't that enough? They don't need me.

"To tell the truth," Queen Elincia said, "I didn't think you would join us. That's why I only asked Oscar, I apologized." No! Don't apologize, I don't want to join! "But uncle Renning insisted on trying to convince you."

What? Why? We never met, I was part of Ike's team when our army split into three groups, and I wasn't there when Duke Renning joined us. Why would he insist?

"Are you well?" Lucia asked me, "You haven't said a word." That's what got me into this mess. Staying quiet and letting everybody speak and assume I'll join.

"I'm fine," I replied. Apart form the fact that everyone is deciding my fate for me.

Two maids came in; carrying what I assume is our lunch. It looks... edible...

Queen Elincia, Lucia, and me sat and our plates were put in front of us. Our plates were filled with some light brown crunchy looking squares, and spring clear water on our glasses. Reminds me of prison.

I have no idea how to eat this stuff, so I waited until Lucia took a bite to see that it was fine to use our bare hands. When I took a bite I noticed it had a peculiar... lack of taste. I think my distate for whatever this is must have shown in my face, because Lucia and Queen Elincia looked like they were suppressing a laugh.

"Sorry, we forgot to warn you," Queen Elincia said. "The stuff we eat are tasteless, its to keep us healthy." Can it be that eating this has actually made me hungrier?

"It's good," I lied.

We resumed eating this stuff. I had to periodically take a sip of water because this stuff made my mouth dry. Queen Elincia and Lucia talked for a bit about something I did not pay attention, I was too focused on finding a way out of my predicament to care about politics... maybe I should fake being crippled. What am I thinking! Stupid Makalov is also rubbing off on me.

"I think I should be going, I promised Geoffrey I would meet him once I finished." Queen Elincia said and left me alone with Lucia. Lucia! Go after her so I can get away!

"You don't want to join, do you?" she said. How nice, she knew and she still acted like I wanted to.

"I'm not cut out for military life," I simply said. "Don't get me wrong - I love my country – I just don't have it me to be a full-time soldier."

"That may be," she looked so professional, like she was talking to a stranger. "Duke Renning still wants you to join." Again with that man, I have never met him! We halberdiers a coin a dozen, I'm sure he can get another one.

"I'm sorry."

"What do you do, Nephenee?"

"I'm a waitress at Calill's bar."

"It must pay very well for you to be turning down the Duke's offer." Where is she going with this?

"I'm doing well."

"I'm sure you are," she took a sip from her glass. "Duke Renning really wants you to join the Royal Knights. He told Geoffrey and me to offer you anything you wanted as long as it is within our power."

"Why?" I'm being bribed! Well, too bad, Ma taught me to never be a sell out.

"I can't say. Maybe something in Sir Ike's recommendation impressed him."

"I'm afraid there's nothing..."

"I heard your family is having financial troubles." My eyes widened. Where they spying on me now? "It must be very exhausting for a single mother to care for five children by herself." Ma had gotten sick during the Mad King's War and sold our small portion of land to pay the bills, after that, we've survived with my earnings from that war. However, the last war didn't land me a single coin.

"I think I can arrange for them to be moved to Melior. The will live in a nice house and your brothers and sister can attend to school," her comes the if, "if you offer your services in return. It will not be taken out from your earnings."

I should be happy because now I can guarantee a better future for my family, but I'm furious. Never once did I ask Crimea for something in return, the knowledge that I helped preserve my homeland was good enough for me, and now that I happen to be in need my past _"services" _don't seem to count. And I thought Crimea was different from the rest of the countries.

I can't believe it. I'm going to accept. If I can make sure my family gets a better future, then so be it, I'll forget about my reservations. This way... this way my brothers and sisters will be free to choose their own path, they will receive what I never got, and since Duke Renning is in such a giving mood, I think I'll milk this a little more.

"My Ma is sick," I told her, "I also want her to get the attention she needs."

Lucia looked surprised at my bold demand. "I can arrange for the castle healer to check up on her," good.

"Duke Renning should be finishing with his meeting. Let's go to him to make this official."

Yeah, let's meet the man I've heard so much about.

_A/N: Ok good, it's done, huzzah! Ok I hop there won't be a problem with all the joke comments Nephenee makes in her monologue, but when I started writing this story I told myself that I could write Nephenee as this extremely shy girl or I could add a little humour to make this story a little more enjoyable. I think I didn't cross the line and made Nephenee out of character, if any of you think I did, pleas let me know._

_Anyway, please R&R._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Joining

As Lady Lucia led me towards Duke Renning's office, my mind wandered into memories of that battle three years ago against one of Dain's Four Riders – Bertram. I can still remember the exhaustion I felt after that long battle, the Dain troops just kept coming, and for some reason General Ike was having trouble taking down Bertram. I remember being with Brom and Zihark east of the castle, holding off a bunch of paladins.

I never got a good look at Bertram, plus, I never met Duke Renning during his brief time with our army. I honestly have no idea of how he looks; apart from the obvious – tall and noble. Back when I was a little girl, the women used to fuss about how handsome the young future king of Crimea looked. When Duke Renning earned his fame as an excellent knight, all the men in my village envied him, but that envy was born out of respect.

Apart from good looks and skill in the battlefield, I've also heard he possess a shrewd political mind equal to Count Bastian's. Everybody expected great things from him as our king.

Then Dain invaded, our king died on the first day of the invasion, our army was decimated within days, yet people still had hope that Duke Renning would save the day. The news of his "death" was the blow that struck most Crimean citizens into submission. People that lived far away from the castle didn't care about this stuff, but Ohma was really close to Melior.

When Dain marched towards Melior, my country hamlet was a stepping stone for Dain to come and destroy our fair capitol. It was then that I joined the militia. Worst decision I've made so far!

Duke Renning hadn't fallen when I joined the militia. I thought as long as we had him, we still had a fighting chance. I was dead wrong. The militia that I joined was filled with inexperienced teens that had their head filled with adrenaline... like me. If it hadn't been for Brom, I wouldn't have lasted long.

My earlier anger at Duke Renning was slowly disappearing. I'm the simply country gal that's meeting one of the most prominent men Crimea has brought to the world.

Wait! What am I thinking? I'm the poor country gal that's been bribed into being into joining something I don't want to be part of by a politician. Stay angry, Nephenee! They will walk all over me if my first impression is one of a pushover. I am, but they don't know that. I want to keep it that way.

I'm angry at Lady Lucia too! She is a couple of steps ahead of me. I glared daggers at the back of her head. Miss I'm- so-pretty-and-I-can-walk-all-over-simple-country-folk-because-I'm-friends-with-the-Queen. I bet she's real proud of herself for convincing me, with her smug smile on her... scared face... because she was tortured... protecting Queen Elincia...

There goes my anger at her. Her beautiful long hair had been cut during her imprisonment, not that it diminished her appearance in any way. Why did such good woman was so cold to me just a couple of minutes ago? Maybe hanging around all these politicians can make any person sour.

"Miss Nephenee," Lucia said as we walked, "do not think ill thought about Duke Renning, he just wishes the best for Crimea."

"How does recruitin' me help Crimea?" The war is over, Brom and I hung up our weapons, we aren't needed anymore. "I ain't big on politics, but I'm pretty sure all your efforts should be goin' to helpin' the queen sing treaties and stuff." Not my best speech.

"My thought exactly." I'm confused, you agree with me, yet you're going through with it? "But Duke Renning thinks differently." I wanted to say that he isn't the king, but it isn't my place to argue.

Lucia and I reached the entrance of the duke's office. It had one of those doors that said 'someone important is here', not literally - it was implied – by the golden Crimean Royal Family insignia. Lucia said that I should go in, and then told me she had to go to attend to her duties. I found that very rude; the least she could do was introduce me. I've never met Duke Renning, I wouldn't blame him if he would be suspicious about my claim to be... me.

I just stood there, staring at the door – to my embarrassment – fidgeting. I'm about to meet a noble, I want to make a good impression – despite my anger at him.

Stand straight, check. Clean dress, umm, almost. Hair... I like it. Don't say ain't, be respectful, speak when spoken to, and hide my thick country accent. I inhale a large breath to prepare myself.

My composure crashed when I noticed someone behind me. I quickly turned around and saw the tall man that has startled me. He is as taller as me, which is odd, because I'm taller than most people that I've met; only Boyd and General Ike were taller than me during the last war. He had broad shoulders, he was dressed in a black silk tunic with matching trousers and boots, he had short dark-green hair, he had a thin moustache and beard, and something about his eyes seemed very familiar.

His clothing gives him away. This man must be a noble, although, physically he looks more like a knight.

"Excuse me, miss," he says with a culture accent. "I need to enter my office."

His office? Then he must be Duke Renning! I expected him to be... smaller. Queen Elincia is so small and thin. I guess I expected her uncle to look more like her.

"Y-yes, sir," I suddenly find the carpet very interesting. "My name is Nephenee..."

"Ah! Yes, the lancer Ike recommended." I mustered the courage to lift my head. "I hope you've decided to join the Crimea Knights."

I must remain strong. Lucia isn't here to present my demand. I wish it didn't sound so bad. I'm going to accept his offer only if my family gets the benefits Lucia told me they would get, plus, if my Ma gets the treatment she needs.

"I will," I said.

"Let's go to my office to make this official." I stepped out of the way so he could enter. Once he did, I followed.

His office was a large round room with a beautiful view of the gardens. It's filled with bookcases filled with books of all sizes. Has he read all of these books, or does he intend to? The middle of the office held an oak desk with several parchments lying disorganized at the top. There was a comfortable looking chair behind the desk, and two thinner chairs in front of it.

"Forgive the poor state of my desk," he said as he sat down. "I've been gone for years. I'm catching up." He looked up, "Please sit down," I did.

"Lady Lucia told me told me I would get some benefits," I told him. I know what he is doing, acting all friendly. I'm in this for the things my family will receive; there is no reason to drag this conversation.

"Straight to the point," he sounded amused, "just like a soldier."

"I want to add something else." My throat feels heavy. I can't believe I'm talking like this.

"Go on," he doesn't sound angry or irritated.

"I want my mother to be well taken care of," that was hard! The country gal making demands to the powerful duke, it's a miracle I'm not shaking.

"Gladly," he said. He took out a piece of paper from one of the drawers. "I'll fill in the necessary paperwork, Captain Nephenee."

"Captain?" Damn! My surprise brought out my accent. Why is he giving me such a high rank? General couldn't have written that I was an experience platoon leader, because that never happened. I'm a frontline soldier. In fact, I like not having a rank - it means I have to hear speeches – not give them.

"General Kieran lacks a second-in-command, and he really needs one." Isn't Kieran Geoffrey's second-in-command? "Sir Oscar is now Geoffrey's advisor; you will be Kieran's advisor." Making Oscar Kieran's advisor would've been a horrible mistake; he would never listen to him.

No offense to Kieran, but he shouldn't be in charge of an army. He's a superb knight, though I haven't heard any praise about his tactical skills.

"From what Sir Ike informed me about your behaviour, I'm sure you will keep Kieran from doing anything... irrational." I'm really curios to see what Ike wrote.

"When do I start?"

"You can start once your family is settled," you are making it real hard for me to stay mad at you.

"Then if you'll excuse me," I stood up. I'm feeling rather uncomfortable. All of this, it's too much for me to handle. I need to go outside and breathe the open air.

"Captain, please stay a moment," I'm not sure I like the captain thing. "I'm in no way, bribing you to join us." Did they change the meaning of the word? "All I ask is that you stay with us for one month. If you want to leave, then leave, and you will keep all what I'm offering you. Consider it your payment for your extraordinary service to Crimea."

I'm... you see... what? No strings attached after one month. I was ready to sign my future away. He's telling me I can keep it. Or! He could be a trying to guilt me into staying. The snake!

"One month is more than enough time for you to witness just how much Crimea needs men and women like you." Duke Renning began organizing some papers. "By tomorrow morning, I will have everything you need to your family moved. There will be a coachman waiting for you at the gates."

"Thank you, sir," I left the room. He had been nice... Well, all I have to do is bear it for a month. I know it sounds awful. I'm taking advantage of the situation, but it would be foolish to just let it pass.

I'm already twenty-one years old. The few skills I have are the only ones that I can depend on for the rest of my life. With this opportunity, my brothers and sisters will have the opportunity to broaden their chances of success, unlike their sister, who is only good with a stick with a metal point. They may become musicians, chefs, doctors, and whatever else they want to be.

So taking advantage of them for the sake of my family is selfish, but I've done worse. One day I picked up a spear and went to kill others so I could protect them.

I guess Duke Renning is more of a knight than a politician if he gave me such flexible conditions.

I was escorted out of the castle by one of the servants. Once outside, I noticed it was mid-afternoon. Calill gave me the day off, so, I decided to walk through the city, with no rush to go anywhere in particular.

It's funny how fast life can change. This morning I was waitress, a couple hours later I became a Royal Knight. I shouldn't be surprised, one time I was a prisoner condemned to death, then I was rescued and became part of the Crimea Liberation Army.

_It's cold, so very cold. It wasn't this cold when I first entered this damn cell. But this cell wasn't empty the first time I came in. Three prisoners were with me, I knew all of them by name and face, I grew up with all of them, and I was there when they died._

_The warden is a sick man. He treats us like... like sub-humans. He has taken a special liking to me. It makes my skin crawl just thinking on what the warden is thinking every time he looks at me with those lustful evil eyes. He said that if I resisted, I would die, and he would enjoy seeing the life taken away._

_But I will remain strong, I have to. I can't die here; my brothers and sisters are waiting for me. _

_Hours seemed like days in this dark cell. Only extreme exhaustion is the only thing that makes me fall asleep ever since I came to this hellish place. I'm too afraid to sleep; the warden might come for me while I'm in my most vulnerable state. As I'm slowly loosing consciousness, I hear painful cries coming from the other. All of my exhaustion is gone in an instant._

_I can hear the sound of metal clashing. I've realized that those aren't sounds of prisoners being tortured. A battle is going on! It must be the Royal Knights._

_While the battle continues, I see a man dressed in dark clothing approach my cell. He picks the lock so fast, it make me believe he had the key with him. Before I have a chance to speak, a soldier clad in ebony armour attacks the man with a lance from behind. The man sidesteps to the left, turns around, and grabs the soldier's extended arm. He then takes out a knife from his belt, he pulls the soldier by the arm he seized, and digs the dagger into his throat._

_The soldier's lifeless body fell, and his killer vanished to who knows where. _

"_To think that Titania didn't want him to come with us," said a male that sounds like a teenager._

"_Soren, it's her job to be cautious. We wouldn't have lasted this long with her years of experience," said another male voice. This one sounded older._

_A blue haired man entered my cell. He doesn't look like a Royal Knight; actually, he looks like a mercenary - a young mercenary._

_He tells me that his name is Ike, that he is a mercenary hired by the princess – whoever she is – and that he is here to liberate the soldiers of Crimea. Yes, that makes so much sense! We have a princess I've never heard of, apparently our rescuers are mercenaries, and I'm supposed to follow him. There is no way that this is a trap._

_Nevertheless, I'm given few options. Who knows, this guy might be one of those rare mercenaries that are good. I have decided to take a leap of faith and follow this guy out of here... I should have never left home._

I remember how naive I used to be before I joined General Ike. I was so naive I actually believed laguz were evil sub-human creatures. Also, I doubted General Ike's motives when we first met. I thought that the most virtuous man in Tellius was going to trick me into a life full of misery. I am so much different from what I used to be, at least on my way of thinking. My mannerisms haven't improved a whole lot.

That night, I returned to Calill's bar. I told her I would be joining the knights. She had a mixture of happiness and sadness. She was happy for me, and sad that I would not be around as much. I told Calill that I would repay her kindness.

She wanted to have a party for me. I told her I wasn't feeling like celebrating. I just wanted to get some rest. I wanted... just wanted to rest.

XXXX

Last night wasn't the best night I've had. In fact, it could be compared to one of the worst I had during the Mad King's War. My guilty conscience kept pestering me to either stay with the Royal Knight, permanently, or decline everything they had offered me. Since I already had accepted, that made the second option harder than the first.

I had toyed with the idea to go pick up my family with the coachman. I'm sure Duke Renning wouldn't mind, since he did say that I could start once my family was settled in. Ultimately, I decided against the idea, I've also decided to start today. There is no point in dragging the inevitable.

Beneath my med laid four trunks. One of them holds my halberdier armour; another one had my sentinel armour. The other two trunks held spears. I took out the one with my halberdier armour and put it on. If I showed up with my sentinel armour, I would stand out. I also armed myself with a custom made silver lance that Ike gave me when we invaded Daein to take on the maiden's army.

I never disregarded the possibility of me wearing armour again, hence why I didn't sell my armours when the war was over. I just didn't think I'd have to wear it so soon after the war.

This is the first time I'm clad in armour and have no intention into going into battle. I know that to Royal Knights have to wear their armour all the time, which might take some getting used to. I really shouldn't complain too much about my armour, it was custom made. I don't think there are too many female lancers around; the regular armour people slap into the regular lancers wouldn't fit me at all.

I took a deep breath and looked at myself. I guess it's funny every time I see myself under all this armour. The boys back home used to tease me, they always said I was the most un-girly girl in all of Crimea – I wasn't feminine, even by country standards. There's no sense in me just staring at myself and pointing out how I've failed as a proper woman, which would just delay the inevitable.

I spun around and headed for the door, on the first few steps, I noticed the familiar sound of my armour clanking. I can't believe I actually missed this annoying sound.

XXXX

When I reached the castle's gates, I was stopped by the same guards that stopped me yesterday. This time they let me pass without question, thought there was some hesitation on their part. Both of them stared at my legs, which made me angry at them and at myself.

When General Ike had asked Daniel to forge my armour during the Mad King's War, he had asked if he could design the armour so that it wouldn't hinder my speed too much. General Ike kept saying that my speed was my greatest asset. Being the master craftsman that he is, Daniel made me an armour that would fit me perfectly and wouldn't slow me down. The downside was that it reveals too much leg for my liking.

I thought it would be petty on my part to complain to General Ike about this little problem, after all, he was paying for the armour that would replace the piece of junk that the Crimean militia had given me. Now that I think about it, that piece of junk was more revealing than this armour. Maybe I should be more grateful to Daniel.

Brushing off this little incident aside, I kept walking towards the castle. I think that the first thing I should do is report to Kieran. I don't want to deal with Duke Renning, and the high ranking General Kieran could eventually go to Duke Renning and tell him that Captain Nephenee reported for duty much earlier than anyone expected. I'm sure that will make him so happy.

Just before I reached the entrance to the castle, I heard the flapping of large wings followed by a pegasi landing behind me. I think that there are only to Pegasus riders in all of Crimea, and I have a fifty percent chance on being right when I guess that Marcia is right behind. I turned around.

"Hiya, Nephenee!" Marcia greeted me with her usual cheerful attitude. "The last time you came in here with that armour you were the brought news of a revolution." I'm glad to know that Marcia associates me with bad things like pointless revolutions.

"I'm here to start my career as a soldier. Sorry, no revolutions are brewing up," I told her.

"Welcome to the army, private!" before I could tell her the rank that Duke Renning had given me, she took my arm. "It's about time we got another woman amongst us. Astrid and I were getting sick of being the only women in the army." That can't be right, right?

She tried to drag me off to somewhere like Kieran had done yesterday, but I remained rooted to the spot. No one's dragging me today, her and Kieran need to learn a lesson in personal space.

"If ya don't mind, I would like to see General Kieran. I'm supposed to serve under him." To my relief, she didn't look offended.

"Sure thing," she beamed. "I'll take to him right away." Thankfully she let go of my arm and led me like normal people do. As she led me through the courtyards, her pegasi followed from behind.

There has been a question that has been bugging me since yesterday. I think Marcia is the perfect person to get the answer I need.

"When did Kieran become a general?" anybody that's not from the Crimean army and knows Kieran must find this little fact a tad odd.

"Not to long ago," she began, "Once Duke Renning returned, he started making changes to the army. I overheard him tell General Geoffrey that the reason a pathetic band like Ludveck's had been able to create a revolution was because we only had one general.

"I think he was scolding Geoffrey, telling him he had repeated Duke Renning's own mistake during the Mad King's War." I think I know the mistake he refers. When Duke Renning went down, Crimea fell with him. Had Geoffrey died during the revolution, there wouldn't have been anybody to take his place when he was needed most.

"Since Kieran has an outstanding record, and serves Queen Elincia faithfully since before her reign. She naturally chose him as the leader of the second army Duke Renning is building. Not everybody was happy with her choice - even Kieran protested at first – saying 'I'm not worthy of this honour' and all that selfless knightly junk he always spews."

"I'm sure he'll do just fine," I told her. After all, we are living in peace at the moment.

"That's true, he might not be the greatest military mind of the century, but you should hear his pep talks. He really knows how to get the soldiers blood pumping." Loud and obnoxious shouting would make anyone a little bloodthirsty before a battle

"Is he equal to Geoffrey?" I asked.

"Not by a long shot. General Geoffrey retains his post as Commander of the entire Crimean Army. I guess you could say that Kieran is Geoffrey's extension." I'm sure Kieran doesn't mind being called that.

Marcia looked up ahead, "Speak of the devils." In front of us was what I think is the training area for squires, it seems they were training some archers. General Geoffrey and Astrid were shooting arrows at targets made of hay. A moment later, Oscar joined them. Behind them stood dozens of what I think are raw recruits, and behind them stood Kieran. Probably making sure they paid attention.

"Meathead!" Marcia called out. I know I'm new to this soldier stuff, but I'm sure you aren't supposed to address your superior in that way. "Nephenee is here to see ya!"

Kieran faced us once we approached; he had a huge grin on his face.

"Captain Nephenee! I was told that you wouldn't join us for about a week or so," Kieran was certainly happy to see me. Marcia looked shocked.

"Captain! I've been with them for three years and all I've earned is scout commander," I can't tell if she's shocked or disappointed, maybe both.

"Don't worry about it," I told her. She should have this position, not me. "I'm sure that after a week, the duke will realise his mistake."

That seemed to alleviate the blow she just received.

"Come," Kieran said, "I'll show you the great army of sweet Crimea."

Kieran sounded genuinely proud. Maybe he was ignorant to the truth. Or he was in denial. Either way, what I remember seeing that day was a weak army. I remember seeing just how vulnerable my homeland really is.

_A/N: Happy 2011 everybody! First of all, I want to thank the people that have shown their support for this story and for the praise I've gotten from writing Nephenee's character. I really want to give her the development and characterization that was not delivered to us in Radiant Dawn. _

_I know it took me a while to deliver this chapter, but the reason wasn't laziness, far from it. I re-wrote this chapter a couple of times._

_You see, on the first two chapters, all I did was dance around the plot. Then I wrote this chapter and I kept dancing around the plot. I didn't want that. I think I might've stumbled into the plot in this chapter, but at least I got there and there's no stopping me from now on (except the every day life problems that affect all of us) but no writers block will hit me anytime soon._

_I think I owe you guys a little spoiler for the wait. For this story I plan to make good use of the majority of Radiant Dawn's huge cast of characters. I'm just throwing that out there. Thought the main characters will be the Crimeans, especially Nephenee (duh), Renning, and Kieran._

_Why Kieran and not Geoffrey? All I can say is... comic relief. Had I made Nephenee, Geoffrey's second-in-command that would just create more drama. I think our capacity of drama is full, right?_

_Anyway, please R&R._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Crimean Army

I have never considered myself as an intelligent gal. I'm smart enough to survive during battle, which means I don't rush into battle with someone wielding an axe. But I'm not some genius like General Ike's tactician, Soren, or even Micaiah; although, it's not fair to compare me with two of the greatest tactical genius of our time. I think my mind is wandering way farther than it has to; I'm also getting farther and farther from the point I want to make.

I don't need to be as intelligent as Soren, or as clever as Micaiah to realize that the Crimean Army is in an awful state. When I first joined General Ike, I thought his small army was the most pathetic excuse for an army in the face of all of Tellius. Even though the Crimean Army is larger in size, the quality of its soldiers is a sad thing to look at.

After Listening to so many of Soren's plans before each battle I've been to, I've gathered a fair understanding of the importance of each type of unit.

Heavily armoured troops provide great strength and have the best physical endurance of any unit. These units are expected to have big and muscular builds that allow them to wear their heavy armour in a hectic environment like a battle field, plus, they need attack enemies while wearing armour that makes it hard for anyone to move freely. These units can take on many opponents at a time, as longs as those opponents aren't magic based units.

Magical and staff wielding units are most recognized by their dedication to their studies of the arcane arts. They can wreak havoc in a battle field with their abilities to control fire, wind, thunder, light, and dark powers. In addition to their supernatural abilities, they can also heal the wounds of their comrades. Although they are great as offensive units, they lack defensive abilities. If a strong opponent reaches them, they can be easily dispatched.

Axe wielding units are the strongest soldiers in any army, even stronger than the heavy armoured soldiers, though they sacrifice defence for greater strength. Their combination of power and speed make them perfect for dispatching enemies quickly. Their speed allows them to fairly dodge enemy attacks, but when cornered by multiple enemies, they may face certain defeat. I try to avoid facing these units, unless I have someone watching my back.

Flying units such as Pegasus knights and Wyvern riders are expected to bypass enemy defences and take out enemies that are being protected by the troops in the front lines, such as battlefield commanders and weak units like healers. They also are perfect for rescuing wounded comrades. Pegasus knights are faster, yet weaker than their counterparts; their speed makes them perfect for taking out enemies with weak defences. On the other hand, Wyvern riders' strong defence and strength makes them ideal for taking out enemies with strong defences.

Horse riders are a happy medium unit between the other two mounted units. Aside from the ability to ride a horse in battle, they do not have any outstanding feature. Nevertheless, their mounts make them the perfect scouts.

I'm not sure if knife wielding units can be considered battlefield units. Even though General Ike deployed some of them to loot from the enemy and raise our chances of wining by supplying us with the enemy's resources. I think they are better suited to spying on the enemy before a battle breaks out, so they might provide us with information.

Swordmasters are the deadliest units in any company. With their speed and precision, they are able to take down anyone on their way. Although they have as much defence as a magic wielding unit, they make up for it with their incredible speed, which allows them to dodge almost everything. It's always recommended to deal with them with a lance, since a lance has a long reach, it can keep the swordmaster at bay. Mia used to constantly pester me to change my profession, something about getting rid of all my armour to be faster, then showing all the men that women could be just as good as men with swords.

Archers deal incredible damage from afar. With their keen sight, they can shoot their arrows at vital organs. These units are better suited as back up for other units, and should not be left alone or with only other archers, because if they are reached by the enemy they have no way of defending themselves.

Lancers like me aren't the greatest units in the company, but we can be dangerous in numbers. We lancers wear medium armour that allows us better mobility than our heavy armoured counterparts. Although I don't like to admit it, we halberdiers are a coin a dozen. The higher ups slap some easily forgeable armour on us and give us a lance, a fairly easy weapon to master – trust me, I know. Despite the easiness to recruit halberdiers, we aren't to be taken lightly. Seasoned halberdiers can be dangerous with their overall superior skills. Fire teams of seasoned halberdiers can be really dangerous. General Micaiah used this tactic to take down many laguz and beorc troops alike.

I consider Daein lancers the best lancers on Tellius. My left shoulder gets sore every time I think of the time a Daein lancer clad in blue armour struck me.

Aside from listening Soren before so many battles, I've also learned all these unit qualities by fighting the Begnion Central Army. The Central Army wasted no effort into training their soldiers into becoming the best in the entire known world. After examining the Crimean army with Kieran, I've come to the conclusion that our army couldn't hold a candle to the Central Army.

The Crimean Army doesn't have the diversity the other armies have. Most of our troops are horse riders, that after seeing them train, I can safely say that they are little more than rookies. The swordmasters are clumsy, the heavy armoured troops are too slow, the magic users are old men that are trying to pass on their knowledge to disinterested apprentices, we barely have any archers, our healers look far too frail, I think the lacers don't even know how to properly hold their lances, and I can't honestly believe that they don't have Marcia train any flying units!

I'm aware that our army was decimated three years ago, and that General Geoffrey has done all he can into recruiting. I guess that's what our army is, an army filled with recruits that lack experience. But General Tauroneo was able to build a formidable army from the ashes of old Daein in a few months. They've had almost four years! I didn't expect some invincible army, but this? I wasn't expecting this... this pathetic excuse for an army.

I should've noticed this back at the battle of Fort Alpea. Sir Haar, Brom, Lethe, Mordecai, and I had practically the only ones fighting. The Crimean soldiers were no help at all. Weren't those guys Lady Lucia's handpicked elite soldiers? To think that all I've seen are the soldiers stationed around the castle and Melior, I don't even want to see the soldiers in counties and duchies; they probably fight with wooden weapons.

Is this what Duke Renning says he needs me for? What does he want me to do? Bring this army into shape? If Geoffrey and Kieran haven't been successful at it, I'm just going to be an addition to the failure list.

"Nephenee!" Kieran shouted.

"There's no need to shout!" I snapped at him. I'm tired of his loud voice.

"Sorry, but you were out of it. You weren't responding at all."

I feel my face heat up. I know I sometime submerge myself into my own musings, but no one has ever needed to shout at me to bring me back.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

"Come, I'll show you our armoury." For the love of Ashera, please don't!

When we left the training grounds, we saw Duke Renning waiting. He stood straighter than a knight, with a blank expression on his face, and wearing similar clothes that he had on yesterday.

Kieran saluted.

"At ease."

"Sir!" Kieran did as he was told.

"Are you getting acquainted with your second-in-command?" Duke Renning asked.

"Just showing her around, sir," a grin spread across his face. "I've had the pleasure of fighting alongside her on many battles, she will make Crimea proud. We are also a great deal stronger with her on our ranks!"

"I'm sure we are," he glanced at me, and then focused again on Kieran. "I need to speak with her in private." Whatever happened to common courtesy?

Kieran saluted again and left us.

"Would you please walk with me?" I nodded.

He led me to balcony that oversees the castle's courtyard. This is where we took back Crimea from Mad King Ashnard.

"I had a coach leave to pick up your family. They left later than I originally planned, I though you would want to be there with them. But when I saw you clad in your armour, I told the coachman to go ahead. I'm sure he'll find your family swithout any problems." I can't deny that he is a man of his word.

"Thank you," I can't think of anything else to say.

"Is something troubling you?" I don't hear any concern on his voice, not even a hint of curiosity.

To answer his question, yes, something is troubling me. The fact that a Begnion platoon could conquer us at any time can make any citizen a little worried.

He sighed. Did I just hear a noble sigh? That must be against some code.

"What do you think about the troops you will be supervising?"

"Milord, why is our army so...?"

"Inadequate?" I was going to say awful. "Many factors are involved."

"Elincia's tax rate is very good, correct?" I don't see what that has to do anything with what we are talking about.

"Yes, the people of Ohma rejoiced with the drop in the taxes, even after a war."

"That must have made Elincia very popular with the people," he doesn't sound pleased. "Unfortunately, lowering the tax rate has left little to no money to maintain the army. No matter how many sign up, we lack the means to properly train them."

We simple country folk thought that the only negative effect of lowering the taxes was that nobles would live in less luxury. If we had known this was the price we pay, we wouldn't have minded to keep taxes how they were before.

"My brother's tax rate barely had any to spare for the armies needs. Lowering taxes only made things worse for the army." He crossed his arms.

"Should it be this bad?" I asked.

He let out a light laugh. "I've heard the stories of how Sir Ike created a strong army with barely any funds."

"Yet Geoffrey isn't General Ike," I said.

"Exactly," he looked grim. "I had high hopes for him. He hasn't changed at all."

"He's a fine leader!" My hand shot up to cover my mouth. I can't believe I had such an outburst.

"He could be," he remained as he was, despite my behaviour change. "A knight is in the service of a monarch to serve the country. Geoffrey's loyalties lie only with Elincia. This makes me question his competence as commander."

"Milord, Geoffrey is ten times the soldier I am. If you think that way about him, I won't help your cause at all." He's clearly not an idiot; he must realize I won't be much of an asset.

"I do not know if you have what it takes to be a leader," I'm confused. "I need you to play another role for Crimea."

"What could I possibly do, sir?"

"Our champion," he answered.

I can hardly manage to accept the fact that I'm a military captain. Champion! I... he can't be... this is all too unreal!

"Crimea needs a champion. Just like the Maiden of Dawn is Daein's champion."

"You think I can fill that role?" Disbelief is evident in my voice.

"I don't know you," he admitted. "Sir Ike is the one that believes you can be Crimea's champion."

This is too much for me. I can't believe this man is waging so much on me. He even admitted he doesn't know me! Does he expect me to stand on equal grounds as Micaiah, or even Zelgius!

"What about you? You were our best knight!"

He scoffed, "Look how that turned out."

I mentally scolded myself for bringing up such a sensitive subject. Still, I don't understand why.

"Sir, I don't wanna sound rude or anything, but you're asking an awful lot out of me." Great! Now I'm questioning nobles. What is wrong with me?

"Sir Ike is truly a great judge of character," I think he just ignored me and is talking to himself.

"Sir?"

"You obviously care for Crimea, if you didn't, then you wouldn't be so troubled right now. You're also sharper than you let on; you've observed the army for a couple of hours and figured out that its condition is horrible; even its supreme commander can't see that!" He looked directly into my eyes, "You're also very humble, and the people like knights that don't put themselves above everyone else."

I looked down, hoping my helmet would prevent him from seeing the blush that crept to my cheeks. "I hardly think I'm as you've said, sir."

"We shall see," I looked to see him smirk. "I'm eager to see your abilities. You wouldn't mind showing me what you can do?" I shook my head. There's no harm in whacking some training dummy.

He led me back to the training grounds. I noticed that a lot less soldiers are around. We reached a sand circle that had Kieran armed with a wooden sword beating up three poor soldiers armed with wooden lances. Geoffrey, Astrid, Marcia, and dozens of soldiers were watching from the sidelines.

Geoffrey was the first one to notice our approach, instead of saluting like Kieran had; he bowed politely to Duke Renning. Then everyone else noticed us and saluted. Kieran and the three soldiers stepped out of the ring to greet the duke.

"Duke Renning," Geoffrey said, "Can I help you with something?" Why are the soldiers staring at me?

"I was wondering if you could spar with Captain Nephenee here."

What? I thought this would be me stabbing some dummy, not a sparring session in front of so many people... that keep staring of me!

"Very well," Geoffrey said. Do you have to follow this order? Can't you say that some raw rookie can't spar with the general?

Geoffrey took two lances from the soldiers that were practicing with Kieran. He handed me one and kept the other one. We are really doing this. I let out a sigh.

Geoffrey made his to the ring while I stood still. Of all the people that I could spar with, why him?

Kieran put his hand on my shoulder plate. "Good luck, Nephenee," he said with unusual cheer. Trust me, Kieran; luck abandoned me a few days ago.

I let out another sigh. "Would you please hold this fro me?" I held out my silver lance.

"Sure thing!" He took my lance. I switched the wooden lance to my right arm. I re-adjusted my shield on my left arm.

I tested the weight of this lance. It's about as heavy as an iron lance. I wished it wasn't so light; I'm used to using the heavier types. Then again, this whole situation is bad, why should anything be to my liking?

I entered the ring where Geoffrey had already stretched. I nodded to him to let him know I'm ready. He raised his lance and took a defensive stance. I mimicked his movements, but unlike him, I have a shield. The shield gives me a higher defensive advantage. Since he and I are about the same height, his reach should be about the same as mine. I still have to be careful with his strength; he might be able to overpower me.

We started to circle each other. None of us wanted to make the first move; it got deathly quiet around us. When the atmosphere got a little tense, Geoffrey took the first move, he charged at me. When he trusted his lance, I blocked it with my shield. I pushed his lance out of the way and hit Geoffrey's armoured torso with my shield. He stumbled back a bit.

His footing isn't as good as I expected. He must be used to fighting on his horse.

Instead of taking advantage of the moment his guard dropped, I re-took my defensive stance. Geoffrey recovered quickly. He saw I had no intention of taking the offensive, so he started thrusting his lance in my direction. I easily blocked all of his attacks, he's not even trying. He's thrusts have barely any strength behind them. I think he's trying to wait for me to make a mistake. At least I'm still rooted to the same spot.

I jumped to his right before his last thrust. Again, I pushed my shield to his torso. He recovered again, however, this time his eyes showed frustration. He began his previous strategy once again. I kept blocking his attacks, this is getting old.

He doesn't even know how much this is hurting me, does he? I've had this stupid infatuation with Geoffrey for years, but he has never noticed me. I've had to bear with being ignored, but right now, he isn't even hesitating. I bet if I was Queen Elincia he would be pretending to be dead, but no! The country girl gets the indifferent treatment from the only man she has ever felt any type of romantic feeling.

I've had enough of this!

I raised my shield arm. Geoffrey eyes widened, he thinks that he's seen an opening. He thrusts his lance, aiming for my shoulder. Before his lance even has the chance to reach me, I bring my shield arm down, pushing his lance to the floor. I raised my left leg and brought it down on his lance, hard. I broke his lance in two, but I didn't stop.

I elbowed him straight on his chest! The sound of our armours clashing echoed loudly. When he stumbled backwards, I brought my lance to his legs; making him trip, adding insult to injury.

When the blood left my head, I remembered that others were watching this. The soldiers looked shocked and impressed, Kieran just looked shocked, Marcia and Astrid looked interested, and Duke Renning looked... he's hard to read, I think he looks satisfied.

I shook my head to bring me back to the present. I went over to Geoffrey and helped him up.

"Sorry," even I barely heard myself.

Geoffrey smiled. "Glad you're on our side."

"What are you all gawking at?" Kieran exclaimed. "If you want to be that good, then keep on training." Kieran called out names of the soldiers and instructed different pairs to spar with each other. The soldiers hurried off to different places to train once they heard their superior bark out orders.

Duke Renning approached us. "Are you all right, Geoffrey?"

"Only my pride was injured," Geoffrey joked.

"When will we spar, Nephenee?" Kieran asked me once only the four of us remained. Leave it to Kieran to say the most inappropriate thing that he could say at this moment. He gave my lance back and took my training one.

"Um... tomorrow?"

"Great! I shall prepare right now," he ran off to who knows where. Yup, I answer directly to that guy.

"I better make sure he doesn't do something too harsh," Geoffrey said, then followed after Kieran. Does Kieran always need a chaperone?

"Very impressive, captain," Duke Renning said. "You've defeated the supreme commander of the Crimean Army, and you barely used your weapon to do it.

"If he had been on his horse..."

"Then the poor horse would've witness his rider fall," he countered me.

I stayed quite.

"The manor I promised is ready if you want to stay there tonight," Duke Renning said, changing the subject.

I looked up, "Actually, I think it would be appropriate to stay in women's barrack."

"Are you sure?"

"It wouldn't be fair for Marcia and Astrid; they've been longer than I. Let my family keep it," I said.

"Very well," he turned around, "I need to speak with Elincia. Why don't you get better acquainted with the soldiers?" I nodded, even if he couldn't see me. Duke Renning left to carry on whatever duties he has to do.

I went over to Kieran, who was slashing his sword at the air, rather wildly. I cleared my throat when I was next to him.

"Nephenee! You want to spar now?"

"Not really. I just wanted to ask some things, if you don't mind."

"Ask away," he said.

"Aside from training, what else are we going to be doing?" It seems like a waste to just train.

"We are usually deployed only when town guards can't handle whatever is attacking them," he started. "Aside from that, we patrol Melior to make sure no harm comes to Queen Elincia." He stopped; he looked like he was thinking something. "Although things are going to be different for the two of us."

"How so?" I asked.

"Duke Renning is splitting the army in two. He's giving me control of the second half to take on a campaign around sweet Crimea to cleanse her of bandits, pirate, cutthroats, and any other lawbreaker that causes problems to our fair homeland."

"That's odd."

"He says that we are letting mercenaries deal with these types of problems. That if this keeps up, the people will lose trust to the crown and take the law to their own hands."

"Are any of our old allies coming with us?" I don't know if we can shape this army in time, it would be great if we could rely on old comrades.

"All of our old allies are still part of General Geoffrey's," darn it! "But I hear Marcia is trying to transfer to our side." That's a relief. Better yet, Marcia is one of our old allies that isn't Makalov!

"What about the soldiers that will be under your command..."

"Our command," he corrected me.

"Yes, right... how much experience do they have?"

Kieran laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "We are getting the less experienced recruits."

"What!" I almost shouted.

"Duke Renning argued to Queen Elincia that we should get the best troops, or at least half our troops should be the best," and here I thought Duke Renning always got what he wanted. "Then General Geoffrey countered him by saying that the best troops should always remain by the Queen Elincia's side."

"But an army filled with raw recruits! Isn't that taking it a little too far?"

"That's why General Geoffrey is helping me train them," I can't believe he is defending that ridiculous ruling!

"How long before the campaign starts?" Maybe we have enough time to prepare.

"As soon as Duke Renning goes over his plans with the rest of the nobles," he told me.

"How long will that take?"

"He's meeting with them in three days," Kieran is looking at his feet. Even Kieran knows this is out of line! I never thought Queen Elincia would make such a selfish ruling, why did she agree to it?

"General Kieran, is this prudent?" I asked.

"Was it prudent to take on the Daein Army with only a mercenary company?" Touché, Kieran. He looked up.

I might as well make myself useful. "What can I do to help with the training?"

"The lancers could use your help, and I'm sure Marcia would be grateful with your help. General Geoffrey is busy training archers and she's the only one training lancers."

"Who is training soldiers with swords?"

"Makalov."

"Really?" He must be pulling my leg.

"Sometimes," now that I can believe.

"I'll go check on Marcia, General Kieran," I saluted.

Kieran laughed nervously. "Please, Nephenee, there's no need to be so formal."

I gave him a quizzical look.

"It's an order," he said.

"Aye," I said and left to look for Marcia.

XXXX

"Boy!" Marcia exclaimed. "Things are getting interesting."

Marcia and I just arrived at the room that she and Astrid share. It's rather spacious. It has two beds and two cabinets. I'm sure one more bed and Cabinet won't occupy much space. Plus, Marcia was eager that I moving in with her. I haven't seen much of Astrid; I think she's with Makalov watching him getting drunk.

Marcia undid the straps of her armour and threw it at a corner. She threw herself on her bed and let out a big sigh. "This is what I love about Crimea; there is a lot of work. It could get boring back in Begnion," she got quiet for a moment. "Well, General Tanith made it her personal mission to make our lives hard for no apparent reason. At least we are doing something important here."

I sat across the room and removed the plates of my armour. I neatly placed them next to me. This room has a lovely view of the moon.

I'm pretty exhausted myself. I spent the whole day training soldiers with Marcia. I would pick up my things that are still at Calill's place, but I'm too tired.

"I gotta warn ya, Nephenee. Being a woman in this army can get irritating at times. The men like flirting with us," great, I have to work with hundreds of perverts. "Though, the conditions we live in are awesome!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we git this big room, and wait to you see our bath. Since we aren't many, Queen Elincia allows us to use this big bath for the noble's wives. It's so relaxing; it will leave you rejuvenated for tomorrow."

"That sounds great," a little luxury, huh? It must be lovely.

"You should've heard the soldiers talking about you when you beat Geoffrey. They all idolize him; maybe they'll start idolizing you."

"That's the last thing I need, fans," I told her. "Hey, why do you want to join Kieran's army? It ain't much to look at."

"Um... that's because... you see," she was stammering. "Because it's where I'm most needed! Yeah, that's it." You've defiantly convinced me. I won't pry, I'm just thankful I'll have someone responsible and reliable like Marcia with us.

"Nephenee?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of Kieran?" I think he needs to lay back.

"He's an exemplary knight," never talk bad about the boss!

"What a nice way to say that he's full of hot air," she let out a laugh.

"Why do you ask?"

"N-no reason!" She shot up from her bed. "Let me show you that great bath I told you about."

I got up. "Show me, I could use a nice bath."

_A/N: One abrupt ending coming up! Anyway, I wanted to address a couple things on my last author's note, but it was too long and I didn't want to rant._

_Nephenee: Aren't you ranting right now?_

_Lex: Meh! Go back to the story! Anyway, on my last chapter I described Nephenee as a rather tall woman. She certainly looks tall on the battle animations._

_Man, I looked back on my last chapter and the first thing I noticed is that I wrote Dain instead of Daein. That really ruined my day, so please forgive me for that mishap. Damn you almost silent E! I'll eventually go back and fix all my mistakes, but first I want to get a couple more chapters in._

_I need explain why I spent this whole chapter criticizing the Crimean Army. No, I wasn't making that up. The inspiration for that fact was how bad the Crimean ally units are on RD, I mean, they are useless! No wait, they're good as shields._

_If you are thinking, "Hey, Lex, do you dislike Geoffrey?" Then, yes. Why? Because I think Intelligent Systems tried to make another Seth from SS, and they failed miserably. I'm a Seth fan, and I think Geoffrey is a badly made clone of Seth. Well, that's my reason. _

_Please, R&R._


	5. Chapter 5

_O A/N: Huzzah! This chapter is done and the next one is halfway done (I do that, I like to update two at a time). Thank you __**Mattyboy91**__ and __**cazcappy**__ for reviewing the last chapter, not only that. You guys were nice. I thought I was going to get flamed on that last one. Neph fans unite._

Chapter 4: Corrupted Nobility

"Are you sure you don't want to help out in the kitchen?" I asked Oscar as some gray slime fell from my spoon and back into the plate. "I've seen rotten tomatoes that look farm more edible than this." Even when the universe seemed bent on destroying us during the Mad King's War, we still had something good to eat every night. Surely the army's budget isn't so low that they can't afford a decent meal for their soldiers. I'm not asking for much, perhaps something solid would make me stop complaining. At least we have clean water to wash it down.

Oscar chuckled from his seat. He sat across from me in a table large enough to hold seven people, yet, we're alone. It has to look a little strange. Every table is completely filled, except this one. They are either scared of Oscar or me. Wait, it has to be me. Oscar is too nice and polite for anyone to be scared of him. The air is a little tense; this has to be the quietest mess hall in Tellius. I know I'm hardly the most charming girl around, but I'm far from scary... I think.

"I'm a cook, not a miracle worker." Oscar said as he took a spoonful of the... thing; yes, thing seems like an appropriate name for it. "I don't think I can make this any better." I've been eating with Oscar for the past two days. Unlike me, he has no trouble swallowing the thing. I don't know if I should envy or pity him. "It wasn't this bad back when I first enlisted." It sounds like it was still pretty bad.

"Aside form yesterday, you've eaten this before?" If he has, it would explain his immunity.

"Yeah, but never twice in the same week." I took a spoonful, the thing had no taste, but it leaves me a little nausea after every bite.

"So, they serve this when they ran out of stuff?" I should really change the topic, it's hard enough that I'm eating the thing, let alone eating and talking about it at the same time.

"Nope, just when your platoon performed badly."

"What did we do wrong?" I said jokingly.

Oscar laughed. "You're developing a sense of humour." I'm curious to find out what people thought of me in Ike's army. "You know, if you hate it so much, you could go eat with the rest of the high-ranking officers." That's true; the officers dine in a private room where I can only imagine they discuss military affairs. I heard Geoffrey eats with Queen Elincia, so he would be the exception.

"I'll eat there when I deserve it." I shrugged. I just joined, what kind of message would I send to the rest of the army if I enjoyed all the perks without earning them.

"I see you're still playing the humble girl form across the street." I'm going to pretend I never heard that.

"What about you? You have the same rank as me, why are you eating here?" I asked. I took a deep breath and swallowed spoonful. That last one made me shiver.

"Two reasons: one, you would just sit alone silently." Am I that obvious? "Two, I'm avoiding Kieran from joining you during meals."

"You lost me on the second one." I don't see the need to do that. If Kieran want to come here and shout on this spacious room, let him.

"Politics," he said. "Despite being one of the most loyal knights, Kieran is still a commoner. Being promoted to general caused a commotion among the nobles, or so I hear." He stopped and drank some water out of his glass. "Nobles like to have their own kind on those kinds of positions, so they will look after their interest."

"And if Queen Elincia ascends him, they will make his life as miserable as they did with General Ike." I said. "It still doesn't explain why he can't come here."

"He needs to keep up appearances in order for the nobles to lay off him." He chuckled. "Not that he cares about what the nobles think of him, he just wanted to accompany his 'partner'."

"He called me that?" I didn't know I had warmed up to him so fast. I laughed a little when I realized something. "Here we are, his partner and rival, eating together."

He and I laughed. I just remember that there is someone that does loath Oscar, Kieran. I'm surprised at how talkative and friendly I am with Oscar. I guess he has that effect on people, even the sociably-challenged like me. I can't really put my finger on it, but there is something about Oscar that makes him a leader. General Ike is a great leader because of his strength and confidence, Titania was respected for her knowledge and experience, but Oscar's good nature allows him to reach out to people. I once saw him convince Shinon from killing Soren; General Ike would've had to knock him unconscious stop him.

I know it would be a bad idea to put Kieran and Oscar together on the same team. Despite that, Oscar should've gotten my position as second-in-command of Kieran's army. His talents as a leader are being wasted as captain of the Royal Guard. I don't think it takes a leader to be part of the Royal Guard, I guess a nincompoop could do it. How hard can it be? 'Protect the Queen at all cost!'

I know the reason why the obvious and competent candidate for the position didn't get the job, it's all because Duke Renning has this crazy idea I - of all people – should become Crimea's champion. I haven't been able to properly address any soldiers under my command! If it wasn't for Kieran, the whole battalion would be completely lost or being lazy. I'm leadership material, if you want anarchy. I'm getting worked up! Nephenee, talk about something!

"Umm... Oscar?" Darn it! All I can think of is army related. "What do ya think about this campaing Kieran will be leading?"

"That it's the best thing this army could be doing." He didn't waste a second to tell me that. "That's the reason I rejoined the Royal Knights."

"I thought Queen Elincia asked to rejoin, did she know about the campaign when she asked you?" I honestly thought that Duke Renning has many secret agendas that he keeps hidden from his niece. Nothing evil, just that he's pulling strings without her knowing.

"I'm not sure if she knows about it right now." So I was right... I wanted to be wrong. Wait! That's not the issue.

"How could she not know?" I hissed, in order to keep myself from shouting. "Someone must have told her." I thought for a moment. "Geoffrey! He's helping us train, does he even know?"

Oscar shook his head. He stood up and motioned me to follow him. Whatever he wants to tell me, he wants to make sure no one else hears it. I feel bad about leaving our plates there, but Oscar told me that it's someone else's job to pick up the plates and wash them.

Oscar led me to the training grounds, which is conveniently next to the mess hall. I've never seen it empty; then again, everybody is eating. A realization hit me like a lightning bolt. Oscar and I just left together... alone, that can be seen in so many wrong ways. Blood rose to my face. If any of my soldiers saw us... how am I supposed to face them now?

"Nephenee, what's wrong?" Oscar asked. "You're as red as a tomato, are you feeling sick?" Calm down, I'm taking this too far.

"I-I'm fine, the food just makes me... like this." By Ashera, that makes no sense.

"If you say so." Why did we come out here? "Well, only six people know about the campaign: Renning, Bastian, Lucia, Kieran, and you and me." Oscar's usual cheerful attitude was replaced by a serious one. "He's keeping that information to himself until the last minute. I think she'll find out about it when you guys start marching."

"That's ridiculous!" That's borderline treason. I don't care if he was supposed to be the king, Queen Elincia is our ruler. "Queen Elincia has a right to know. These are her soldiers."

"Although his methods might be strange, Duke Renning is protecting her from any political fallback. Renning would be the only one to blame should something wrong happen." He can't be serious about this.

"He'll be the only one to praise should the campaign be a success, besides, isn't Duke Renning supposed to talking with some of the nobles for their approval."

Oscar shook his head. "That's what Kieran thinks, so that he'll think that the campaign isn't a done deal and won't speak about it to anyone."

An interesting bit of information dawned on me. "He told me... he wasn't supposed to." Oscar remained quite. He looked down; I think he's ashamed of this. "I see," I know what I have to do. "As a Crimean soldier, I must inform Queen Elincia." I spun around.

"Nephenee! I know how you feel. I didn't agree with Renning's plan at first, but he's dealing with problems that no one has dealt in many years."

I spun again to face him. "What? Killin' bandits? They ain't much problem in Crimea."

Oscar sighed. "The villagers have to buy the services of mercenaries for their own defence, the local militia are a joke and the resources of the Royal Knights are so scarce that they only leave Melior on emergencies."

"If that's the case, why all the secrecy? Why is Queen Elincia left out of such important matters... why am I left out?" Doesn't Duke Renning consider me important? If he wants me to be some sort of champion and not tell me important things, that would make me a puppet. I'm nothing special. I'm average in just about everything I've done in my life, knitting, cooking, farming and I don't think I'm that great fighter everyone says I am; but I'm not a puppet!

Before he could reply, I questioned him further. "Why do you know? I'm the one who's going to fight!"

"Maybe you should ask Duke Renning," Oscar said. That's a good idea; I want to hear it from the horse's mouth.

"Agreed," I said.

"Captains!" I heard a soldier shout from near the entrance of the mess hall. "There's a situation with the nobles."

Before I registered that bit of information, Oscar had already started sprinting. Out of sheer reflex, I followed him; though my mind already started to question the necessity to have two officers intervene with the nobles. What could the nobles be doing to even warrant the attention of even one soldier? My eyes widened when the thought of many nobles conspiring against Queen Elincia crossed my mind.

When Oscar and I reached the room where the nobles meet, I heard shouts and bickering.

"This is outrageous, Duke Renning," an old man shouted. "You might be our late king's brother, but you have no right to this." When some of the adrenaline from running all around the castle wore of, I took in my surroundings. The room we are in is larger than a war-room, and there's easily thirty men and women dressed in fine clothing seated around the large round table. The only one that stood out was Duke Renning himself; instead of wearing silk, he was wearing black armour and wore a calm look on his face. On the other hand, everyone around him looked angry... at him, some were even standing like the old man I just heard shout.

Behind Oscar and I stood three halberdiers clad in the Crimean white armour and wielding steel lance.

"Look at this," said a young woman dressed in a blue dress. "Duke Renning brought some of his cronies." When she said that, the volume of their voices lowered to whispers.

"My dear, you insult the proud knights of our fair lands with such names?" A blonde noble that sat next to Renning said. He looks familiar. "It's thanks to their efforts that Crimea is free to nurture the land with all her blessings."

"Says the most loyal crony," wheezed another old man.

"The Baron has a point, Count Fayre," said the woman from before.

"Do not be distracted! These soldiers are here to intimidate us, nothing more."

The soldiers behind Oscar and I gave us some spare lances they had on their persons. Using hand signs, Oscar told the soldiers to move out to the corners of the room. He signalled me to stand behind Duke Renning, I nodded. When I stood where Oscar told me, I saw he had taken position next to the door.

The nobles looked a little more stressed than before. Some of them were eyeing our position. I doubt that this will get violent. Are we even necessary? Were the nobles going to get violent? They were screaming, though I don't think one of them was going to pull out a knife on Duke Renning. Then again, Duke Renning has the highest military authority in Crimea, maybe he's showing off.

"These soldiers are here to ensure the safety of those who do not wish violence," said Duke Renning.

"Like we'll believe that," an old woman said.

"I do not see why some of you are getting so agitated," said the man that sat next to Duke Renning. "Duke Renning is merely informing you of a recent decision he's taken. If anything, he's being a gentleman by actually informing all of you."

"That's true," said a middle-aged man. "Nevertheless, the very nature of this news is what has us at unease. For him to take over the lands of all the traitors from the revolution! It is quite a lot: two duchies, four counties and several farming villages like Ohma. We are talking about almost thirty-five percent of all of Crimea, not to mention that Duke Renning is part of the Royal Family and holds a seat in the council as head of our military."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, duke of Holstein," said Duke Renning. "Care to explain why this news is so troubling."

"You are far too powerful, Duke Renning. This will disrupt the balance within the court."

Because I was near him, I was able to hear Duke Renning's soft chuckle. "You've al certaintly grown a backbone in the time I've been away. My brother was really good at putting all of you in your places if any of you got out of line." Duke Renning looked directly at the duke of Holstein. "Remember when all of you impeded the alliance with Gallia? Most of you said that it was better to raise our defences against them..."

"So our late king imposed a heavy tax upon nobles to build a stronger army," said the duke of Holstein. "I remember it quite well, Duke Renning."

"A most clever move, if I do say so myself," said the man next to Renning. "Since I've never squandered county Fayre's fortune, I barely felt a thing. Though I heard most of you took a pretty big blow."

Duke Renning smirked. "There's no need to gloat, Bastian."

Bastian? That's right, no wonder he seemed familiar.

I've never seen so many glares at once. All those glares are dripping with hatred, and all are directed to Duke Renning and Count Bastian. It seems both of them are unaffected by them. I wonder how they do it, they aren't looking at me and I'm feeling a tad nervous, and I have a lance on my hand.

"Duke of Holstien, do you think there's anything you could do to stop the Duke Renning's decision?" said a young woman. "Duke Renning can do whatever he wishes, as long as Her Majesty approves. But, the real question is, can he handle all the responsibility?"

"Duke Renning," she continued. "You are but one man. If Her Majesty could rule Crimea herself, then she wouldn't need our help."

"You bring a good point, miss earl of Bremen," said Duke Renning. "I do not intend to administer all these lands forever. Until I find trustworthy nobles, these lands shall be administered by me. After all, we haven't caught all of Ludveck's allies." Some of the nobles looked nervous; I can't tell if it's from guilt or fear.

"I must be going. Like the good lady said, I'm a very busy man."

"I would beg one more question," said the duke of Holstein. "Why isn't Her Majesty here?"

"She is already informed," Duke Renning answered.

"We should have brought her, Milord," said Count Bastian. "She could've seen how well you negotiate."

I saw the duke of Holstein back down. I doubt that Queen Elincia would become like her uncle, but I guess the nobleman doesn't want to take that chance.

Duke Renning and Count Bastian stood up. "Captains, please come with me," said Duke Renning.

Once both noblemen left the room, Oscar and I followed them. The hallways we walked on were empty, I think the nobles decided to leave though are purposely avoiding this particular corridor. I can hardly believe what I just witness. I always knew nobles were greedy, but I couldn't believe they could bicker so much.

I looked at Duke Renning's back. I thought I had a good idea of who he is, but the man I saw was different. I've seen a business man, a politician, and a knight. Which is the real him? And what's with the secret wall he's building around himself?

"Not that I don't appreciate the presence of our beautiful Captain Nephenee," said Count Bastian, pulling me away from my thoughts. "But I thought we instructed the soldiers to alert only Captain Oscar if things got... tense."

"She was with me at the moment," I heard Oscar gulped. "Plus, she needs to speak to Duke Renning about her role in all of this."

Both noblemen stayed quiet. How long was I supposed to stay in the dark?

"You see," Count Bastian began. "You're going to be part to a great campaign that will cleanse our fair Crimea of ruffians..."

"Stop, Bastian," said Duke Renning. He turned around to face me. "It is nothing personal, and it also not the result of lack of trust, Captain Nephenee. Bastian and I are taking every precaution to ensure that the nobles do not hear about you. Your appearance today at the meeting was... problematic. Hopefully, they overlooked you and focused only on what I told them. But we need the people of Crimea to be the first to judge you, not the nobles."

"I don't follow," this doesn't make a lot of sense.

"Geoffrey is depicted as some love-struck teenager that hides his passion for Elincia behind words of loyalty, Kieran is seen as a simpleton that got promoted because he'll do whatever Geoffrey tells him to do, and rumours about Oscar being a greedy mercenary and deserter are starting to circulate. They enjoy destroying reputation of those that truly wish to bring any good to Crimea, but despite all of what you've done, they know nothing of you." They said that about Oscar? But he hasn't been here for very long!

"There's no record of you being part of the militia, you were never an official member of the Greil Mercenaries, and the role you played in the revolution is unheard because you were only an armed citizen that fought for the Queen." I... I don't want to be famous, but, I've done a lot. To hear that nobody knows or recognizes me... am I so transparent? "Not telling you was our precaution to ensure that you would stay invisible until the time was right."

It must make sense from the mastermind's point of view, but the peon doesn't like it.

"Oscar, I need you to go to Lucia and tell her to have her informants spy on any noble that is acting suspicious. Then, take a group of Royal Knights and patrol the borders of Melior for anything suspicious."

"Sir!" Oscar saluted and left quickly.

"Should I help him?" I asked.

"Take the day off," Duke Renning said. "You started much earlier than I thought you would, and your family arrived yesterday. I'm sure they want to see you." He looked at Count Bastian, "Bastain, would you please escort her."

"Certainly," Said Count Bastian. "You'll love the house, Captain Nephenee. It's called Rosethorn Manor, located in the North District."

Isn't that where the rich and powerful live...?

_A/N: Yes! Now we see some Renning action. The Chapter is a bit short (I usually have a 4K minimum), but the next scene is the one with Neph and her family. That kind of disrupted the flow of this chapter, so I cut it out and put it on the next chapter (that should be out by the end of the week)._

_Nephenee- I think I'm scared of Renning. Are ya sure ya don't want to replace him with Geoffrey._

_Lex- Shut it, or I'll get Heather._

_Nephenee- That would be more popular that what yer doing now._

_Lex- I got an Idea. Gatrie! Get over here. You like country girls, right?_

_Nephenee- I'll wrathfully impale ya._

_Lex- (Is that possible?) Forget about it! Well, I'm surprised no one flamed me. I kind of bashed on Geoffrey on the last chapter. Thank you people for being open-minded_

_Please, R&R_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Oh yeah! Chapter 5 of the Relentless Sentinel! Thanks to __**MattyBoy91, Cazcappy, and anonymous **__for reviwing._

_Before I begin (though I wrote this after I finished the chapter) __**anonymous **__brought up some valid points I whish to address:_

_My grammar- So sorry about this problem. I should've said this at the beginning, but I did not want to shy away any readers. English is my second language and I'm still working out the kinks. I'm fluent, but flawed. Hopefully, this will be my last chapter without a beta. I'll be asking around to see if someone is willing._

_The characters- Yes, the characters are oversimplified (on purpose). The whole Idea about the story is how there is this huge plot going around, and poor Neph is just thrown in there. I wrote this story on the first person perspective just so I could keep the readers guessing what was happening. Geoffrey and Elincia are extremely oversimplified because their roles are important, but later on. It wasn't my intention to make Elincia stupid; (Although, I can fully understand why you reach that conclusion) my intention was to portray Renning as a sneaky bastard (I won't say anymore for now)_

_The culture- That wasn't what noble's eat (Just Elincia, there's a reason for that). The slop was just comic-relief (I do that so that I won't drown you guys with excessive amounts of drama), I'm positive that Marcia is the only Pegasus/Seraph Knight in Crimea (though it's been a while since I played RD). As for the thing with the Crimean Army, that was based on a statistical comparison between the generic soldiers of the three beorc countries at chapter 3-12 (The price), the Crimeans were pretty weak._

_I'm glad you've like the story so far. If anyone finds any flaws, please let me know so that I may either explain myself or correct them. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5: The reason she fights

This is where my family will be living in? This is beyond what I could've imagined. I've never been to Melior's North District, but Calill used to talk about it constantly.

Calill would go on about how nice it is and how good a place it would be to raise Amy. I thought she was exaggerating a bit. I mean, this is Melior we're talking about, the whole city is nice. Crime is kept to a minimum, poverty and hunger are the Queen's first priority, and any orphaned child is well taken care of. When I heard that there is a place in Melior that is nicer than the rest, I didn't think much of it. Now that I'm actually seeing the place for myself, I can guarantee that Melior's North District rivals even the best of districts in Sienne; it sure does make Nevassa look like a backwater village.

The houses are huge – none of them have less than three stories – and built in what I think is the finest marble money can buy, the streets are clean and well patrolled by guards, businesses look like they do well for themselves, and all the people are dressed in fine clothing. Bastian doesn't stand out in the crowd, but I think I do with all this armour that doesn't have the Crimean colours or any type of marking that associates me with the Crimean Army... I'm too self-conscience, maybe people don't even notice me... I hope.

Bastian stopped in front a four-story house built with bright stone; each story has its own balcony. The house's garden is big and filled with bushes that hold beautiful red flowers.

"Here we are, young Captain Nephenee," Bastian said. "This is Rosethorn Manor, it used to belong to Duke Renning himself. He transferred all legal rights of it to you. Here's the deed." He handed me an enveloped he had hidden inside his cloak. "I must take my leave. For what its worth, thank you very much." Count Bastian bowed politely and left. I - on the other hand – stood dumbstruck. Dang it! A high-ranking noble just thanked me and I did nothing! I must've looked like a fool; if I'm going to keep working for these people, I'm going to have to learn how to behave like a proper soldier.

I looked around to see the rest of the houses - all of them are glamorous – but they pale in comparison with this house... my house! My lips spread into a grin. I usually would usually think I'm not worth this kind of gift, but this is too good. I feel happy, nay, ecstatic. It's every country girl's dream to move into the big city and live in a glamorous house; to think that I would accomplish this, even if I kind of don't think I've done anything to deserve it.

Reality had hit me hard the year before I joined the militia. How was I supposed get the life of a proper lady when I never received any sort of proper education and had no skills other than farming and raising children? Calill had revived those dreams for a short while when I met her, I thought I'd at least become a lady.

I never did become a lady like Calill. I very much doubt that I'll become one now - because I'm... I'm a soldier. Whoever heard of a soldier that goes to balls and other types of social gatherings as a high-class citizen? Although, Amelia and Wendy will be happy they'll be living here.

Why am I just standing here? My family is in there! I haven't seen them in months, I'm sure my baby brothers will want for me to describe every detail of my soldier life. What's with boys and warfare?

I went up and knocked on the door.

Why am I knocking on the door? This is my house. I won't be living in here because it's not fair to the other soldiers like Marcia that I get this type of special treatment, but it still is my house! I hope I'm not getting too possessive or anything; I haven't been the owner for very long and I'm already thinking like some spoiled child.

"Hey, Ellen, someone's at the door," said a male voice from inside the house. I recognize that voice. Could it be? Nah, he lives too far from here. The door opened to reveal the large figure of my old partner.

"Brom!" I said excitedly. I haven't seen Brom is a while; it's so good to see him again!

"Hiya, Nephenee!" Brom smiled widely. He closed the distance between us and hugged me tightly – I'm having a little trouble breathing. I hugged him back. I don't know why he's here, but I'm glad he's here. When he released me I saw he still had his big smile on. "This sure is one fancy place ya got here, Nephenee!"

"I wouldn't know anythin' 'bout that. Ya see, I haven't seen it for myself." Brom moved out of the way to allow me to enter. Once inside, I noticed that the house was furnished. It wasn't fancy furniture, but our own from Ohma. The house must've been empty on the inside; that's good to know. This way, my family can decorate the house however they want. I thought this house would be painted with the colours of the Crimean Royal Family – white, green, and yellow – but I can see that this must've been Duke Renning's house at one point. The two colours that stand out the most are black and golden – the same colour as the armour I saw him wearing today. We'll probably have to do something about that, it doesn't look bad, but it's a tad grim-looking.

I left my shield and lance next to the door.

"How are ya affordin' this place?" Brom asked. "Last I heard, ya were workin' as a barmaid. If yer affordin' this place on yer salary, I'm on the wrong business." Brom as a barmaid? I feel conflicted about that.

"Actually, this place is a gift from someone," I explained. I like the term gift over bribe. Brom's face looked like his fields had just grown the best crops in all of Crimea.

He made a fist with his right hand and dropped it on the palm of his left hand. "I knew ya would find a good man, he must be rich. Ya charmed him with one of yer rare smiles, didn't ya?" I love Brom like family, but why does he always bring up the subject of me finding a man? And I'm smiling a little more often! I don't know what he means with 'rare smiles'.

Nevertheless, his very unnecessary comment made me blush – though I'm fighting from it getting any deeper. "It ain't like that at all." I shook my head. I felt my body stiffened a bit.

"Well, people don't just give houses for free y'know." His big face still had a smug smile. Darn it, Brom! You're acting like one of my immature brothers.

"Duke Renning gave me this house 'cause I needed somewhere secure for my family, in return, I joined the Crimean Army," I explained. Maybe its the other way around.

"Well that explains the armour," he said. "I was thinking you were getting attached to it." There's nothing wrong with liking my armour... right? "Whatever happened to that other set of armour ya had? Y'know, the one ya got on the last war."

"Oh, that thing back at my room at the castle. I prefer to wear this one." Although that other armour is much better than this one, its design makes me stand-out too much. "It's gathering dust now. I can't sell it 'cause it only fits me." I think I could make a killing if I sold it. I'm so glad about the sudden change of subject; I'd rather talk about armour – which is a boring subject – than my pathetic love life.

"What am I doin'? Keeping ya from yer family," Brom said. He turned his back to me. "Hey guys, Nephenee's here!"

"Wait, Brom, what'cha doin' in here?" I asked.

He turned to face me. "Just helpin' yer family move and get settled in. They sent a scrawny-lookin' lad to Ohma, he wouldn't have much of a help, so I volunteered."

"Thanks, Brom." I should've gone to Ohma. I wanted to ease my conscience by starting early on the army, and poor Brom paid for my selfishness.

I heard the echo of several footsteps run down. The first two to reach the room Brom and I were in were my two sisters.

"Sis!" Wendy and Amelia said in unison when they launched themselves in my direction to hug me. When they hugged me, their heads collided with my shoulder plates.

"Ouch! Stupid Neph! Why are ya wearin' armour?" said Wendy, rubbing the red spot on her forehead. Wendy's the second oldest in the family, being seventeen years-old – making her five years younger than me. She's pretty much my opposite. She speaks her mind, is rather blunt at times, and never backs down from a fight. She's also the spitting image of ma; she's petite and got her brown hair and dark eyes. I've always had a good relationship wither, though; it ticks me off that she's a bit of a tease with boys.

"Maybe it's our own fault for crashing into her," said Amelia. She's the third child. She's tow years younger than Wendy and her personality is a good happy medium between Wendy's and mine. She's calm and collected. She knows when to speak up, but she isn't shy at all. She was real easy to raise since she has always been mature. She looks like I did when I was her age, though she's thinner, and like Wendy, she inherited ma's brown hair and dark eyes.

"Guys, there she is!" Oh no, the axis of evils has arrived. My younger sisters know what's coming, so they quickly got away from me. There's a tradition in my family, it's called 'let's get Nephenee'. This tradition involves my triplet brothers trying to tackle me to the ground. They have never done it!

My first brother to foolishly attack me by himself was Ross. He came running and jumped once he was closed enough. I caught him with ease, then, I put him over my shoulder and squeezed hard to immobilize him. I heard him say, "Owww!" but he asked for it. A moment later came my other two brothers, Ewan and Lugh. They both came charging together. I caught Ewan by the collar of his shirt with my free hand, and tripped Lugh with my left foot. When Lugh fell to the floor, I quickly sat on his back, and then I positioned my other two brothers to have their bellow my knuckles. I rubbed my knuckles on their heads, hard.

"Say uncle," I said, triumph evidence in my voice. They all grunted in response. I rubbed my knuckles even harder on my brother's head.

"Never!" Lugh screamed. I slightly lifted myself and came crashing down again. "Argh, Neph, get off me yer very heavy." I jumped on him, again.

"This is child abuse!" said Ross.

"That only counts if yer are children. Ya'll are just evil midgets." These three evil midgets or also known as the axis of evil are my triplet brothers – Ewan, Ross, and Lugh. They all have they're own personalities, but to me, they are just three annoying monkeys that I love so much. These twelve years-old look like our pa – in miniature – though they also have ma's brown hair and dark eyes.

After a while of my sisterly torture, they gave up and I released them when they did. When I got up, I dusted myself. My baby brothers were rubbing gingerly the different places that hurt them.

"Hey, Neph, are ya really a girl?" said Lugh.

"'Cause ya fight like a man," said Ewan.

"Nay, lads, she fights like ten men!" said Ross.

I smacked each of their heads with the back of my right hand. "Ow! It'll be yer fault if we turn out to be stupid," said Ewan.

"That boat already sailed long ago," I said smugly. I dropped to my knees. "Come here, guys." In one sweep motioned, I caught all three of my brothers and hugged them. I love these jerks.

"Aw man! She's being all girly," said Ross as he tried to squirm free from my embrace. "I'd rather have ya beat us up.

"Someone, comment on her manliness," said Ewan. I a way to torture him even more. I kissed his forehead. "It burns!"

"Have they always been like this?" I turned my head to see Brom talking to Wendy, he looks rather amused.

"Ever since those knuckle-heads learned to crawl. Honestly, Neph, why do ya stoop to their level?" said Wendy.

"She's just jealous 'cause she ain't as manly as Neph," said Lugh. I threw my head back, making my helmet drop on the floor. Once my helmet was on the floor, I head butted Lugh on his forehead.

Ow, I should've kept my helmet on. I let go of my baby brothers. They look very happy to be released; they really hate it when I get affectionate. Also, I'm not surprised to have heard Wendy's comment. She has a habit of criticizing my lack of femininity; I've learned to ignore her.

I stood up, again. I picked up my helmet and put it on.

I used to do this all the time with the boys. Once, they tried to get me while I slept. After that huge beating, they started to say I'm manly... evil tiny jerks. Ever since they've became more economically dependent on me, I haven't been able to be with the boys like this.

Wait a moment. Where's ma? I looked around and she didn't come done with my brothers and sister.

"Guys, where's ma?" I asked.

"She's upstairs," Brom said. "She ain't feeling to well." Brom didn't look grief-stricken when he spoke, but he sounded neutral, and his grin disappeared. My brothers still looked happy, but Wendy and Amelia glances dropped.

Ma... you'll get better, I swear.

"If ya'll don't mind, I want to see how ma is doin'," I said.

"Her room is the first one on the third floor, to yer right," said Brom.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile.

When I reache the second floor, I heard Wendy say, "Neph, did yer boyfriend give ya this house?" I sighed in frustration. I guess the thought of me getting this house with my own accomplishments can't cross their minds at all.

"As if Neph could get a boyfriend," said one of the boys, I couldn't tell which one.

"Ya'll better sleep with one eye open!" I yelled back. The boys know that I have never barked an empty threat. I bet they just soiled themselves; they must remember the last time I said.

Funny, when I was younger, all I wanted was to get away from all of them for being annoying and ungrateful that I helped raised them. Once I got my wish during the Mad King's War, all I could think of was running back to them. When I did come back, things were much different: Ma's health started to deteriorate, the fields hadn't grown much because I wasn't there to help her, my sisters had to sell a lot of their stuff, and the boys had to get jobs just so they could get by.

Fortunately, I barely spent any of my winnings from the Mad King's War – except for basic necessities like food and water. General Ike always supplied me with lances bought with the army's funds. All in all, I had saved up a small fortune... which I spent all of it once I retuned back home. I paid some all the debts my family had, bought everyone new clothes, and whatever was left went to fixing our house that was in pretty bad shape. It was a lot of money, more money that I thought I'd make in my entire life as a farmer.

Arg! Never mind... it's just money. You can't buy happiness.

When I reached the door that Brom I had directed me to, I started to remove my armour plates, starting with my breastplate. Ma never like the sight of her daughter in armour, she kept saying that 'war is a man's game'. I saw right through her lie. Ma had raised her daughters to believe that we can do whatever a man can do, if not, we'll do it better. I think that the real reason she doesn't like to see me in armour is that I might bring back memories of pa... after all; I do have his eyes and hair.

When I finished removing all the plates, including my helmet, I put all the pieces next to the door. I feel cold, without the plates, this suit leaves my arms completely bare. I'll see a tailor about this problem.

I softly opened the door to avoid waking ma up if she had fallen asleep. Once I entered, I saw that ma wasn't asleep. She was sitting in an old rocking chair she had since I was baby. She was facing the door, as if waiting for some one. Se was dressed in a simple white robe, her long brown hair was as long as mine, she looked thin – a little to thin, she looks a little pale – thankfully, she doesn't look sickly pale, and her face had the same warm motherly smile she had when I returned home from the Mad King's War.

Ellen, my mother, the strongest woman I've ever known. At forty years of age, she still looks beautiful. All the men used to envy pa so much.

"Nephenee," she said softly. "It's so good to see ya." She got up slowly from her chair.

I quickly closed the distance between us. If she isn't feeling well, she shouldn't be getting up just for me. When I reached her, I gently put my hands on her shoulders. "Ma, ya don't have to get up."

"Nonsense, I'd run all of Crimea barefoot for one of my babies." It's just like her. I'm twenty-two and her oldest child, but I can never break free from baby status. She brushed my hands of her shoulders and embraced me, her head only reaching my neck. I hugged her back. She's thinner than I originally thought. She pulled back after a few moments. "What's with the ridiculous outfit?"

I looked at myself and realized that I indeed look silly. "Well, ya see..."

"Ya smell of metal. Been wearing that armour of yours?" She can smell it? I shouldn't be surprised. I never could hide anything from her.

"I joined the army. They gave me this house because of it," I said.

"Wasn't there a safer line of work in the city?" She didn't sound mad, just a little worried.

"Plenty, but none offered me what I needed to take care of ya guys," I explained.

"Somethin' simpler would've done," she said stubbornly.

"Ya deserve better."

Ma shook her head. "No I don't. You deserve a better mother. Parents take care of children, not the other way around."

"Don't say that!" I exclaimed. "Ya did great! Even after pa died, you kept on raisin' us by yourself and did great."

"Stubborn girl," she said.

"I'm big now, ma, I can make my own decisions. I chose this 'cause I want to help all of ya."

"Just like yer father," she said. "Always thinking about everyone else."

"Pa was different," I said. H e really was. "He was selfless, I'm not. I do this 'cause yer my family."

Tears started stain her face and her eyes started to redden. What did I say?

"Those were last words he said to me," she said in a shaky voice. I embraced her again, letting her cry on my shoulders. Years of just holding her feelings in had caused her to become resentful of her husband, but recently I've noticed that her feelings have been replaced by regret.

I felt her grab a lock of my hair and started twirling it. She's thinking of him, I know it.

"Ma, a healer will be coming here regularly to help ya," I said changing the subject.

I gently walked her to where her bed was. I sat down with her, still holding on to her.

"Yer the best daughter a mother could ask for," she suddenly said. I'm shocked at those words. Ma has always made it clear that she loves me, but I never heard such a strong statement form her. I'm getting more worried for her health.

"I ain't that great. The others tease me that I still don't have a man in my life," I said. I mean, I could've been married already, I became of age a few years ago. Heck, Wendy already has a pretty long line of potential husbands.

Ma's head shot up. She wiped her tears with her sleeve and adopted a serious look on her face. "Of course ya ain't have a man! A jewel like you shouldn't settle. You deserve the best, remember that, Nephenee." I had to hold my own tears of joy. To think that my mother won't pressure me into marriage like all the other mothers do, that she thinks I deserve the best, only the mothers of rich folk have the luxury of saying that. "Them gonna get a big smacking when I get down.

"That ain't necessary, ma," I said holding back the urge to laugh.

After a moment of silence, ma spoke up again. "Do ya have to go back to doin' army stuff?"

"I have the day to myself," I replied.

"Then what'cha doin' here with this old broad? The day is beautiful, and the girls are gonna go out to explore the big city. Have fun with 'em."

I released ma and went to the other side of the bed. I rested my back on the wall and said, "Nah, I'd rather spent my day with ya. Them young folk are gonna be jumping around and I can't keep up with 'em."

Ma flashed me a toothy grin, her red eyes already starting to go back to their normal colour. She mimicked my position and grabbed my hand. "Such a good girl," she said.

"Have ya ever been her, ma?" I asked.

"'Course I have! I courted some nice boys from the city when I was younger." I didn't know that.

"Really?"

"Yeah, one of them was yer father's rival. A nice merchant's son, he was. How yer father hated him."

Is ma being open about her past with pa? She usually doesn't talk about him unless we ask her.

"Care to tell me the story?" I asked.

"Make yerself comfortable. It's gonna take a while."

Ever since I could remember, all my memories of ma and I have someone else with us. We never shared some quality time, just the two of us. I was really nice being with ma like this.

_Nephenee- I'm impressed, Lex. This chapter was pretty heart-warming. I didn't think you had it in ya._

_Lex- It hurts! I'm not this kind of writer._

_Nephenee- Ya did list as a romance fic. Sooner or later ya have to start writing some fluff._

_Lex- And I will dread that day until it comes. I like reading fluff, I just have a hard time writing it._

_Nephenee- Ya okay?_

_Lex- My head hurts._

_Nephenee- Ya big baby. Well, lets outro for now._

_?- Wait!_

_Nephenee- Devdan- I mean, Danved!_

_Lex- Who?_

_Nephenee- Ya never used him._

_Lex- Ok._

_Danved- I heard there was a woman that fights like ten men. Danved fights like ten men, because Danved is awesome. Danved is here to see who is more awesome! (Attacks Nephenee)._

_Nephenee- Wait Danved, we don't need to fight._

_(One-sided battle later)_

_Lex (rolling on the floor, laughing)- Yes, you do fight like ten men. Ten Rafiel-like men! Hahahahahaha._

_Nephenee- Please R&R_


	7. End of the first arc

_A/N: Hello people. I am alive. The reason I haven't updated in a month is because..._

_Nephenee: He got up and got a life._

_Lex: When that didn't work out, I came back here... Wait, that ain't it. Go away! Well, would you guys believe that this chapter had been finished some (gulp) two weeks ago, and that the next chapter is a work in process.  
_

_Nephenee: He forgot._

_Lex: Yes I did... yes I did. Well, I've also been busy with college._

_Nephenee: (Sigh)  
_

_Lex: Thank you MattyBoy91, cazzcappy, and draobpuc (it was refreshing to read that I avoid using clichés) for the kind feedback. I got some catching up to do, I'll go read the paper and you guys enjoy. Hey, Neph, do me a favour. Give our readers a recap._

_Nephenee: (Sigh) Fine, on the last chapter of the Relentless Sentinel we saw: A sassy Nephenee, jokes that Lex thinks are funny, references to other Fire Emblem games, ambiguous plot clues, a badly written Bastian, unnecessarily long monologue, Lex thinking he's clever, and now, more of the same._

_Lex: That was uncalled for._

Chapter 6: Disputes Before the Battles

As an experienced veteran, I'm familiar with the saying "the calm right before the storm". Until yesterday, my life as am officer of the Crimean Army has been very uneventful – train, spar, eat, and get my ears blown by Kieran's screaming. That changed when Kieran and I received a letter from Duke Renning instructing has that in less than twenty-four hours we had to prepare the troops to start our march around Crimea.

I don't have a right to be angry by the sudden news; I knew I would return killing others once I returned to being a soldier – it was inevitable. Not only that, I already knew this campaign was going to happen, even when Queen Elincia herself doesn't know.

I still didn't get any time to say a proper farewell to my family – that's why I'm walking to our house, late at night, to leave a letter explaining that I won't be around for a while and that I will be thinking of them often. I'm pretty sure that the boys can't read yet, I think Wendy might be able to read it, and I'm not sure if Amelia took any classes while I was gone. I know ma can't read, neither could I until Calill taught me when we met, then I taught Wendy. I hope she doesn't slack-off and not teach the rest how to read and write. I taught her because after me, she's the oldest one; therefore, she has to be more responsible.

I just hope they don't think I didn't want to say a proper goodbye to them.

Once I reach our house, I noticed that even at night-time the house looks glamorous. I slipped the letter under the front door and headed back to the castle.

The clanking of my armour echoes on the empty streets I walk on, and the lack of an even louder clanking serves as a reminder that my old partner won't be there to watch my back. I hope that I still will be useful even if Brom won't be watching my back. He and I made a good team, he would dispatch of the lightweight soldiers that attacked us and I the slower ones. Some Begnion soldiers would call us the Bumpkin Duo, which had made me really uncomfortable – since it was by the time I was extremely self-conscious about my rural roots. One day, Brom noticed I didn't liked getting teased by them... the beating he gave them might have been a little harsh, but he said that those guys were nincompoops that needed some sense beaten into them.

Brom... he must be in Ohma right now, he probably already told the entire village where and how I'm living. It's going to be so embarrassing once I visit, they'll be asking so many questions at once. Although a nasty side of my wants my old teenage crush to hear how well I'm doing; I know it's childish, still, it's not like I will invite him here and give him a long tour of our house just so I can show off.

I shook my head. I need to grow up a little more, or maybe the boy's immaturity is contagious.

It was still dark when I reached the castle, although, some rays of sunlight could be seen at a distance. I hurried once I realized that morning was just a few hours away. Kieran and I were given instructions to move the army as soon as possible in order to avoid attracting attention from the citizens. I saw some soldiers inside the castle, all of them being members of Kieran's army. They looked puzzled; probably they are wandering if we are at war again since they must've heard that we are to move out of the city.

"Captain!" I heard a soldier called out. I stopped and looked at a soldier coming my way. I noticed he's a halberdier, although he stood out because his armour wasn't the traditional white and yellow, it was silver and gold – meaning he was one of the Crimea's elite soldiers. "Captain," he repeated once he was next to me, "Duke Renning and the count of Fayre wish to speak to you at the Duke's office."

"Very well, thank you for telling me," I said. He saluted and went about his business.

I changed my course from the courtyard to Duke Renning's office. I'm not surprised that he wishes to see me at the moment. He probably wants to say something encouraging, pat my back, and send me off. Although, I find the person he chose as his messenger strange. He sent one of an elite member of Crimea's Imperial Guard, who are supposed to answer directly to Queen Elincia. Unless that soldier is a dang fool that can't even see that the movement of soldiers within the castle is odd, or Duke Renning's influence spreads out deeper than I thought.

I believe Soren would describe Duke Renning as being either the best type of ally or the most dangerous type of enemy. Thankfully, I believe him to be a man of good intention, even if his methods could be seen as a takeover attempt.

When I was near Duke Renning's office, I heard that both Count Bastian and Duke Renning were talking, but I couldn't make out what exactly they were saying. Even though the door was open, I still knocked on the door to let them know I was here.

"E-Excuse me, sirs, you asked to see me." Both of them were facing each other by the window. The room was dimly lit by a few candles. When I spoke, they turned their attention to me. Duke Renning left the window's side to sit by his desk – which I noticed was filled with more papers than the last time I saw it.

"Captain, I apologize for leaving this crucial part of the campaign for the last minute," he said. I'm lost, what exactly is he talking about? "We never told you or General Kieran how exactly you both are going to rout this country of lawbreakers." That is a very good point... I just assumed that Kieran knew where we needed to go. If he doesn't, then we would just run around the country taking out different brigand camps... that would just be silly.

"We've hired someone that for weeks has been gathering information on different criminal activities and knows the location of almost all the hideouts of Crimea's cutthroats," he said.

Count Bastian walked up next to Duke Renning, "He's also prepared a plan for you and brave General Kieran to follow."

The door behind me closed, which had slightly startled me. I turned around, only to see that the door hadn't closed itself. There stood a man who I consider to be the deadliest man in the entire continent, Volke! He just stood there, staring at me with his blank expression. Most of his face was covered, but his emotionless eyes always left me wondering if he was even human.

Volke... I haven't seen him since the last battle. How did I not notice his presence?

"Volke will be giving you reports and advice that will help you," Duke Renning said. I turned to face the nobles.

"And General Kieran?" I asked.

"He's only to contact you," Duke Renning answered. "Then, you relay the information given to you to Kieran."

"F-Forgive my boldness, Duke Renning, but Kieran is most trustworthy," I said, I'm doing my best to not allow my legs to shake out of the nervousness I'm feeling because I'm talking back to a powerful noble. "Unlike me, he truly is a knight whose wish is to protect his country.

"Such thoughtfulness from someone so young," Count Bastian said. "If someone such as yourself had joined the clergy, you would've received sainthood in less than a year." I've never talked had much contact with Count Bastian in the past, but those rumours about him exaggerating every little thing apparently has turned out to be true.

"We do not question Kieran's loyalty. In fact, I would have Geoffrey take some lessons from him in that aspect," said Renning.

"Surely you jest. Although our young General Geoffrey might have his faults, his loyalty is unquestionable" Count Bastian, with a confident tone.

"My friend, this is something we can debate another time." I don't know what Geoffrey has done to anger Duke Renning, but is evident that he is not pleased with something. "As I was saying, we do not doubt of Kieran's loyalty. We only are meeting one of Volke's demands. He wishes to keep as little contact as possible."

"When we gave him the choice between reporting to Sir Kieran or you, he chose you," Count Bastian said. "Must be something about old comrades-in-arms."

Volke and I have fought together on many battles, yet we have never spoken... in fact, I never thanked him for rescuing me from the prison cell right before I joined General Ike's small band of rebels. Calling us comrades is just one of Count Bastian's exaggerations. I turned my head to see Volke – out of the corner of my eye – still standing there, looking dangerous with that getup of his. I can make out at least three daggers on his person; it looks like he's concealing them, although I think those are a distraction from the really dangerous dagger I know he has but I can't see it.

"U-Um, Volke... why me?" I asked.

"Unlike that loudmouth, you seem to be capable of keeping a secret," he answered. His voice was deep and filled with disinterest.

"Will you join the battlefield?" I asked. I know he doesn't want people to know he will play a part in this, but speaking from experience, he can wreak havoc on the battlefield without his allies noticing he was even there.

"That costs extra," he said.

"Must you be so greedy?" Count Bastian said - I turned to see him – rubbing his forehead. "After all the jobs I've given you, I would've thought I've earned a preferred discount."

I heard Volke scoff, "You have, Count. My employer in this job is the Duke and not you."

"Aha! Well played," Count Bastian said with an amused tone.

"Perhaps another time, we are only dealing with pirates and bandits. I trust the strength of Captain Nephenee will be more than sufficient on the coming battles," Duke Renning said. You've only seen me spar with Geoffrey! The fact the he's betting so much on me isn't helping the fact that I work terrible under pressure.

"Suit yourself," Volke said.

"Captain Nephenee, are there any problems with this?" Duke Renning asked. Strangely, his tone indicates genuine concern, as if hoping this won't be an inconvenience to me.

"No, sir." Had I known we needed a spy that wouldn't fight, I would've recommended Heather for the job. It would be nice to have a friend in this ordeal, even if said friend sometimes doesn't understand the concept of personal space.

"Very well-"

"Someone is coming," Volke said.

A second later the door opened. The soldier I met earlier came in.

I took my eyes off of Volke for just a moment. Apparently that was all he needed to disappear without me noticing... I'm glad he's on my side.

"Milords! I have bad news; General Geoffrey came back from his assignment earlier than we though. He's also noticed the soldiers of General Kieran's army being mobilized," the soldier said. Duke Renning sighed. "I was able to reach Geneal Kieran before he did and informed him he you asked the army to be moved as soon as possible and not to wait for Captain Nephenee. Thankfully, he did not ask for evidence of your orders."

"Good job, the situation is still salvageable due to your quick thinking." I'm starting to feel like an innocent bystander on a violent political storm that really doesn't concern me.

"General Geoffrey hasn't moved to intercept Kieran, instead, he asked for you, milord. I fed him false information and sent find somewhere else." I noticed he was starting to run out of breath.

"He'll go for Elincia when he doesn't find me." Duke Renning stood up. "Come, Bastian, let's buy them enough time to exit the city walls." He looked at me with a serious expression that said "hurry."

I nodded, tightened my grip on my lance, and left the room running. Volke must be near me, probably moving from shadow to shadow, though I would be lying if I said that I knew if he truly was around.

The castle halls were slightly more illuminated than before, judging form the light coming from the windows, I say in an hour it will be morning. As I run, I let out an exasperated sigh. It's too early to be dealing with this kind of stuff.

I saw none of the soldiers that will be accompanying me; instead, I saw some castle workers were starting to begin their duties. Kieran must be pushing them really hard to have moved them so fast. He's so excitable, I'm actually sad I missed seeing him shout stuff no one gets but himself. He's like an adult version of one of my brothers.

Why are castles so needlessly huge? I've been running for a few minutes and I haven't reached the exit. No wonder some nobles never leave their castles, doing this every day must be a pain.

When the exit was in sight, I started to feel some joy at my goal being close. Maybe the first I'll do when I reach the exit is head to the castle's stable and take a horse.

"Soldier, stop right there!" No! The unmistakable voice of General Geoffrey had barked out that order. I stopped and turned to see an angry Geoffrey walking in my direction. "Why are the soldiers of the Third Legion reading for battle?" I remained quiet. Whether I like it or not, I'm part of Duke Renning's scheme, I won't play the ignorant card. "I'm your superior. Answer me!"

"The Third Legion is following orders given to us by our superiors," I answered. I took a deep breath in order to calm myself. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to my post."

"Such orders can only be emitted by Queen Elincia, or in case of emergency, me." You might want to add a third party, one that doesn't even need an emergency. "Who gave the orders?"

"Duke Renning..."

"He's gone too far this time! The Crimean Army is not his personal band of hired muscle." Geoffrey scowled. "Come, I sent someone to alert the Queen. We will inform her of this illegal action on the throne room."

"I-I have orders to follow." I have to keep my end of the bargain.

"Yes you do, mine," he said.

"Sir, with all due respect, I acknowledge the fact that you are my superior-"

"Any orders given by Duke Renning do not outweigh mine when it comes to the military," he said, his tone slowly rising.

"Sir..."

"Disobey my orders and you will be charged with treason!" What? Can he do that? I guess this is what they call being stuck between a rock and a hard place. I don't want to take the chance to be thrown in a dungeon for going against orders I'm sure that do not outweigh my original orders.

"Very well, sir. Lead the way."

Needless to say, the walk to the throne room was an awkward one on my end. I guess Geoffrey must be fuming, not that I blame him; he's just doing his job. The problem is that I'm also doing my job, which apparently goes against his own.

When Geoffrey and I reached the throne room, Queen Elincia, Count Bastian, and Duke Renning were already there. Queen Elincia sat on her throne with a sleepy look on her face, she was dressed in a simple red dress that was made of fine materials, and her hair lacked the complicated knots it always had – if anything, her hair looked messy.

Duke Renning looked unfazed at seeing me here, but his partner-in-crime waved with a grin at me.

"Your Majesty," Geoffrey bowed, "I'm sorry to have disturbed your much-needed rest. A situation that needs your complete attention has occurred."

"He is exaggerating, Elincia," said Duke Renning. "It is merely a situation that he does not know how to react, so he runs to your side."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Geoffrey asked.

"Peace, Geoffrey. You two are fighting before the situation is even explained to me," Elincia said, sounding like the voice of reason in this dispute.

"After returning from a mission given to me by Duke Renning, I find that the new army he's been building is moving out of the city. Once I found this soldier," he pointed at me, "my fears that Duke Renning had abused his position had been confirmed. We have received no reports of being invaded or of any threat that require this much force."

"Geoffrey, how many times do I have to repeat myself? I am the minister of military affairs, which means that I have free reign over the army's decisions. My niece has trusted me with such a post because I have the training and experience to make sound decisions that concern the protection of Crimea," he sounds confident, strong, and sure that he'll win. I envy such traits.

"That is if we live during wartime, right now you function as an advisor, milord," the last word was spoken with resentment.

"With all that has happened, is it accurate to say we live on peace times?" Count Bastian said. "Surely we can't lower our guard right now just because the fighting has momentarily stopped."

"Your Majesty, the fact that Bastian is involved is enough evidence of conspiracy." That was uncalled for, I don't know the count of Fayre personally, but he's certainly better than most nobles.

"Enough! Why is it that we are always fighting? For heaven's sake, you are bickering in the presence of one of our soldiers." I was fine by being ignored by them, why did she have to remind them of my existence?

"Elincia, my dearest niece, I acted on my own because you have so much work with foreign affairs: You are helping Apostle Sanaki restructure the centuries old Begnion system, dealing with breach the gap between laguz and beorc, and recently started helping Daein. I only wish to help in this one small domestic affair." Duke Renning said with a gentler tone.

"Uncle, please explain yourself," Queen Elincia said.

"Certainly, as you know, for the last months I've been building an army that has been called Crimea's Third Legion," Duke Renning said.

"With scarce resources," Count Bastian interjected.

"Thank you, Bastian. Yes, with little resources I've built this small army for the purpose of tightening security on our soil," Duke Renning explained.

"Have I done a poor job in that aspect, uncle?" Queen Elincia asked with doubt on her voice.

"You have done an excellent job for an inexperienced ruler." Here's my translation: yes. "I've observed your conduct when it comes to security by reading reports, although you always react how you should, you haven't taken any steps to stop the problem. You've only dealt with the symptoms of this problem."

Count Bastian stepped up. "Your Majesty, to deal with everlasting problems of bandits, our citizens have resorted to hire mercenaries. Sometimes those mercenaries turn on their employers and take over the town."

"So you go behind her back?" Geoffrey asked. "Good intentions aren't enough. Elincia is the queen, not you Duke Renning." Geoffrey said, he emphasized the word duke.

"Why must you act as if am your enemy?" Duke Renning faced Geoffrey.

"Why do you ignore that you now answer to Queen Elincia?" Geoffrey's comeback is quite good. "Queen Elincia, by now the army must be waiting outside the city walls, but we have here its second-in-command, therefore they won't move. I urge you to call them back and pass it off as a drill."

"This campaign is inevitable. I've built this army for this very reason," said Duke Renning.

"And it will be used when Her Majesty commands it, after all, those are Her Majesty's soldiers," Geoffrey said.

"Both of you be quiet!" Queen Elincia nearly shouted. I almost jumped when I heard her speak like that, to hear someone as calm an kind as Queen Elincia raise her voice like that... it's frightening. I saw Geoffrey drop his gaze, and Duke Renning looked like he just recovered from shock. "It is obvious I cannot let either of you influence my decision on this matter. So I ask you, Nephenee, what is your opinion?" All eyes were locked on me. What? Me? No! I can't have this on my head, I'm just a simple country girl. This sort of stuff is out of my league.

"Elincia, she's with Duke Renning," Geoffrey said.

"We do not know that. Besides, uncle and Bastian can claim that the citizens need what they are doing. I want to hear the opinion of someone that has lived outside the comfort of our walls, someone that knows the fears of an everyday commoner," Queen Elincia said.

"But..."

"When everything was in its darkest, Nephenee and Brom joined my cause to free Crimea from Daein. She was not a mercenary that I paid for her services, neither was she a warrior looking for honour in battle, she was a girl that against all odds fought for what was consider a doom country. She had the option of leaving, but she stayed. That, Geoffrey, is worthy of the respect of everyone in this room!" To have my queen defend me... it is such an honour that I can't describe it.

"I know you care for me," she continued, "but I will not allow you to insult her." Queen Elincia turned her attention to me, "I would like to hear your thoughts.

Okay, Nephenee, chin up. After that beautiful speech, I really can't stay quiet. I stepped up and straightened my back as bet I could. I directly into her eyes and saw kind eyes that made this situation easier for me.

"Queen Elincia, I hate violence of any kind, I hate the fact that I've killed, and I hate to spill blood on Crimea. It is true that I owe my military career to Duke Renning. I have met with him on several occasions. Despite all of that, I believe this to be necessary.

"On the fields, every one is always worrying that a bandit group will come and steal anything. We know that our queen is fair and just, but we have come to believe that our safety is on our own hands... some people might think that our monarch has abandoned them and join a revolution..." I said.

She adopted a look of seriousness, "Are you saying that if I had taken more measures toward security, Ludveck's rebellion wouldn't have happened?"

"At the very least, it could've been detected sooner," I replied.

"I see," she said after a moment. "Captain Nephenee of the Third Legion, join your superior officer and carry on. I, Queen Elincia Ridell Crimea allow the Third Legion to go about as my lord uncle requested of you."

To think that I influenced on an important decision such as this one. I wonder if historians will study what I have influenced her. I hope I made the right call, I guess only time will tell.

_A/N: I guess Geoffrey might be OOC if you squint a little. This will not be his usual behaviour. He acted like he did out of being overprotecting towards Elincia. More of the tension between Geoffrey and Renning will be revealed in future chapters. I also apologize for this chapter being so much dialogue, the next one will have more descriptions. This chapter is the end of the first arc._

_Nephenee: It took him three days to update this thing after he decided to update. Lex! No, don't strangle the computer out of sheer frustration._

_Lex: Stupid error. Die!_

_Nephenee: Please, R&R  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: This took longer than it should have. The next chapter is on the works. Okay! We begin the second arc of the story! The idea of dividing the story into arcs comes from a manga I read, Bleach. I'm not very good at naming chapters and stuff, but I guess this arc should be called "The Bandit Campaign Arc."_

_Just to give an example of me not being so good at naming, look at the title of the story. "The Relentless Sentlinel" I just took Nephenee's character ending and replaced halberdier with sentinel. The other day the perfect name just hit me out of nowhere – "Fortitude." I was so angry because that title pretty much sums everything I'm doing with Neph in just one word. This is why authors name their works once they've finished them. *Sigh* I'll get better at it with practice._

_Thank you MattyBoy91 and cazzcapy for supporting this story for as long as you guys have. _

_Anyway, I just want to inform my present and future reviewers that I really don't mind when people point out my mistakes and flaws. If people don't point them out, I won't be able to improve. My goals are to improve my writing skills and increase your reading pleasure, so throw some constructive criticism my way (if you feel like it) and I'll appreciate it. Just because English is my second language doesn't mean the standards should be lower for me._

_Chapter 7: Marching _

For goodness sake, I'm out of breath and panting rapidly! I haven't even left the city. I guess running several times around the castle has already tired me out. I'm not out of shape; maybe the situation I found myself in just a little while ago had drained me with all the suspense and drama. But I guess I'm also glad about getting as far away as possible from there; General Geoffrey kept glaring daggers at me. Well, at least Duke Renning and Count Bastian were happy with me. Can't make everybody happy, but two out of three is definitely a victory in my book.

Duke Renning had thanked me for what I said back on the throne room once both Queen Elincia and General Geoffrey had left the room. I think Count Bastian had thanked me as well, I'll be honest - I didn't understand half of the things he said. He said something about a noble performance from a humble soldier. I used to think people that talked like him must be brilliant individuals, now I think they just like the sound of their voice.

To think I had a way out of the coming battles. I just had to say something to convince Queen Elincia that this campaign is completely unnecessary. After all, her decision had been influenced by my advice – I don't think it's the best decision-making process to allow peasants to alter your judgements. But I couldn't do it; part of me is mentally kicking myself for letting such an opportunity slip by. Then again, I couldn't let Duke Renning down after all he's done for me – even if he has his own agenda that has him being the one that gains the most out of this situation.

As for the campaign itself, I do have my doubts as to its necessity. I know I told Queen Elincia that it was needed, but the Greil Mercenaries have kept the real dangerous ones at bay. On second thought, my doubts are slowly fading away. I don't think the Greil Mercenaries will be as strong as they used to be – I vaguely remember Oscar telling me something about General Ike going away. Not to mention that Oscar – a leader-like figure within the Greil Mercenaries – has already left the famous mercenary company. It seems like Duke Renning is thinking way ahead of everybody else, he probably wants to stop the bandits from becoming cocky once the news about General Ike's departure reaches the general public.

Since I'm alone at the castle's entrance, I let out a loud sigh. I used to be happy being powerless when it came to big decisions that affect lots of people. Not anymore, I'm a part of something big, yet I'm still some pawn. Is it wrong to want to become something bigger?

I shook my head. Kieran's going to have a fit if I take too long, after all, he's known for his lack of patience. I took a deep breath to stop my chest from rising and falling. If I take a horse, I might be able to exit Melior in two hours... if I'm lucky. I shouldn't rely on luck; it left me some time ago. Let's see, if I'm not mistaken, the castle's stables should be west from my position. I believe they should have spare horses.

Oh joy, I'm going to do some more running!

I broke out into another sprint with the castle's stables as my destination. I had kept a steady pace until I saw a shadowy figure leaning against a tree ahead of me with the corner of my eye. I slowed down once I realized it must be Volke. If it is him, how did he get so ahead of me? Unless he didn't follow me to the throne room and just... stopped to catch a nice shade under a tree.

I stopped next to the tree. A second later, Volke stopped hiding in the shadow and nodded at me to acknowledge my presence.

"You should conserve your energy, Captain," he said. He signalled me to follow him by slightly tilting his head at the direction I was already heading. "Don't worry about General Kieran. You are to function as his compass, so he'll be waiting for you for as long as it takes." It is nice to be compared to a round object with an arrow.

Volke and I started walking side-by-side. "Here," he handed me an envelope, "it's the plan Count Bastian spoke of." I never thought of Volke as a tactician of any sort. "Since you won't be reading while on horseback, the first thing you have to do is hit a fort near the Crimea-Begnion border."

"Fort?" I thought these guys usually hide in mountains and caves, maybe mountain caves.

"Fort Rodile, it used to be a Begnion fort when Crimea was still part of the empire. Until a few decades ago, it was just an abandoned building," Volke explained. I don't know where that fort is, but surely we should start somewhere else. The border is a couple of weeks away, there has to be plenty of hideouts closer than that one.

"Any reason why that particular fort has to be the first place we attack?" I asked.

"The results will speak for themselves," he simply answered. I get it - he apparently thinks I'm not smart enough to comprehend his genius plan.

"Not good enough, I want to know why." I'm no longer just the army's lancer. I'm an officer of the Crimean Army.

For a moment, I saw him glaring at me, and then he resumed his usual posture. What exactly went through his mind? I do not know. Maybe he got angry, or he's simply surprised.

"Very well, that fort is the most important of all the hideouts because of its proximity to Begnion," Volke said.

"Are we trying to stop them from running to Begnion? In that case, we should also worry about Daein." I said.

"Not quite, you see, most the brigands in the three beorc countries are part of an organized criminal organization." This just got needlessly complicated.

"You're telling me that their attacks aren't random occurrences?" They really fooled me.

"It is supposed to look that way, but those details are unimportant. Let's just say that the news about this campaign should be kept from Begnion for as long as possible." Unless I didn't understand Volke completely, we should attack this fort because it will assure that what we are doing won't reach Begnion's ears, and attacking any other place before this particular fort could tip off Begnion.

I don't know why we have to be wary of Begnion. Aren't Apostle Sanaki and Queen Elincia on good terms, and better yet, we took care of the corrupted senators in the last war. I let out another a sigh – not caring that Volke is right next to me. I shouldn't let my mind wonder over things I have absolutely no control. And seeing how Volke has skilfully avoided mentioning these things, I'm not supposed to know, still, I suspect that Count Bastian and Duke Renning must know.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are these people?" I'm curious of who exactly we are going to anger.

"Ten thousand," he said with his usual deadpan voice. Well, let me check my purse for ten thousand gold that must laying around, oops, I must've left my purse in my other armour – silly me.

"I get it, I don't need to know," I said, shrugging in resignation.

"Its better that way, nice country girls like you shouldn't get involved with this kind of stuff." I'm going to pretend I never heard that.

The stables were already close by when Volke and I stopped talking. Soon I will be back on a battlefield, and my string will be pulled by a man who has convinced me that he has noble intentions, and yet his methods are... questionable.

I looked at Volke. He's just staring at the stables that are ahead of us, I do not know if he is ignoring me or thinking of what comes next. I know I want to ask him something, after all, he is one of the few people I can ask this particular question. But this is Volke I'm thinking about. The incident we both lived through probably didn't even hit him as hard as it did to me – he seems to be the same as he was three years ago, cold, efficient, and professional. Nevertheless, not many of us survived... chances are that Volke will be the only one I'll have any sort of contact with.

When we reached the stables, I mustered up the courage to speak to him again. "Um... V-Volke?"

"Yes," he looked at me with that same emotionless expression of his.

My newfound courage vanished when my brain realized it would be pointless to ask him of all people. "Never mind... how can I contact you if need to?"

"Walk several yards away from your camp, but don't make a habit of it," he said. I don't feel offended. I heard he's like that to everyone, in fact, I think it's rather sad.

"Fine," I said.

I went up to a stable worker that hadn't seen us approach and told him who I am. The young man said he heard of me from a relative that is a soldier under my command, and that he recognized me by the description his relative had given him about me. It was a stroke of luck that this had happened because I don't walk around with any sort of identification that could confirm my identidy – not to mention that my armour bears no Crimean insignia, I could very well be a mercenary walking around the castle grounds.

The young man brought me a strong-looking brown horse, already saddled-up and ready to go. I was thankful that the saddle had a couple of compartments attached to it, that way I could put Volke's envelope there without damaging it while I ride. I still have to ride it with my shield and lance equipped, I think it'll be uncomfortable, but I need to get going right this instant. I'll worry about comfort later on.

I thanked the worker for his help. I got up on the horse and finally left the castle grounds. I wasn't surprised when I noticed Volke was nowhere to be seen.

The horse I took had turned out to be one of the fastest steeds I've ever ridden. I've ridden plenty of horses before - it's probably one of the most entertaining things to do on the countryside. But to be perfectly honest, I was never really good at horseback riding. I used to have trouble maintaining my balance riding a simple breeding horse, riding this one is much more difficult. At least my armour helps my body stay put.

I was able to ride through the city without incident and without making myself look like a fool. I left the city in what felt like an hour or so. Soon enough, I reached the army.

"Nephenee!" the unmistakeable voice of Marcia came from above me. She was flying her pegasus a few hundred feet above the ground and was preparing to land.

I stopped near where a group of soldiers had gotten together. A moment later, Marcia landed her mount a few feet away from mine.

"Geez, Nephenee," she said as she and I were dismounting our own mounts. "What took you so long? Did you get lost or something?" I wanted to say that I got directions from her brother, but decided that this wasn't the time to be joking around - even if she and I have gotten close.

"Sorry. I got held up," I explained.

"Anyway, the meathead has been waiting for you," Marcia said, sounding somewhat frustrated.

"Meathead?" I have a good idea who the meathead might be, but I still want to confirm it.

"Kieran," she sighed. "Apparently he won't move an inch unless you arrived." I am the second-in-command, wouldn't waiting for me be... natural?

"We shouldn't keep him any longer," I said, smiling at the mental image I just got of Kieran pacing around uncontrollably with anticipation.

While we walked around the hundreds of soldiers under our command, I noticed that they were all perfectly still. "Umm, Marcia, why are the soldiers...?"

"Remember when I said that Kieran wouldn't move an inch? He also ordered the rest of us to stay put." How was I supposed to take that literally? I could feel my face heat up at the thought that near a thousand soldiers had practically been ordered to be as stiff as statues because of me. Stupid Kieran! This is no way to order a stand-by.

Then I remembered something. "Weren't you moving? Better yet, flying?"

She looked at me with an indignant look. "As if I was going to follow some crackpot order from a leader that's missing a few screws," she said playfully. "Besides, I'm friends with the big lug."

"If you think he's such a bad officer, why did you transfer?" I asked. I think I know the real reason she transferred. She won't tell me, but I can poke her just for kicks.

I noticed her cheeks reddened and her eyes widened. "B-because," she stammered, "I can't let the big guy make a fool of himself. It would reflect badly on all of us."

It is very unlike me to continue pestering someone just for my own amusement... but Marcia's childish nature is just so fun to tease. "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure General Kieran won't do anything foolish. You can go back to serving General Geoffrey when this is all over, after all, I'm the one stuck here"

"Yeah, but I..." Marcia was interrupted by the very man we were talking about.

"Huzzah!" Kieran screamed when he saw us. "Captain Nephenee has arrived; we can now begin our march!" The many soldiers around Kieran looked relieved to finally being able to move. Some of them started stretching.

Kieran suddenly looked angry. "Didn't your instructors teach any of you proper soldier conduct? Your superior officer has just arrived, salute this instant!" he ordered more loudly than usual.

The soldiers did as Kieran had ordered them. My hand shot up to my mouth to suppress myself from giggling. I find this situation to be funny. These poor soldiers have been forced to stand still for hours waiting for me, and when I finally arrived, Kieran chews them over. I think Kieran's big flaw with the whole military commander issue is that he holds his soldiers at the same standard he holds himself. Even if people think I'm some great soldier, I'm aware that I can't survive a week training the way Kieran does.

"Kieran!" Marcia raised her voice. "The men are as stiff as a tree, give them a break already."

"Stiff? Because of the waiting? Ha! This is nothing compared to the time I stared at my lifelong rival in order to learn his weakness," Kieran said. I remember that event, Oscar said he couldn't cook properly that day because Kieran had been stalking him and getting in the way. "Or the time I had stood perfectly still for almost two days so that a man-eating bear would be unable to notice me right in its cave.

"Stop making up stories!" Marcia shouted.

"You dare accuse me of lying about my grand adventures," it didn't sound like a question.

"Only an idiot would..." I think this has gone far enough.

"Guys," I interrupted, "what were we doing before your little fight got out of hand?"

Kieran looked at me and his lips curled up. "Nephenee, you've arrived!"

"She's been here since you and I started arguing, you nitwit!" There she goes again.

"Nitwit? I'll have you know that I'm General Kieran of Crimea." Kieran went ahead and started telling all sort of different stories that would prove his cleverness. Anyone that has known Kieran for more than a week should be familiar with his tendency to exaggerate.

I left those two to argue all they want. I went up to a lieutenant and told him to inform all the platoon leaders to order their platoons to march towards the Crimea-Begnion border. Within thirty minutes, my orders had reached every corner of the army. We started marching soon afterwards, with me at the head.

It feels so strange to be the one leading instead of being led. I guess the strangest thing would be hearing all those footsteps from behind me – I'm used to drowning that sound when right in the middle of the masses of soldiers.

A soldier clad in white armour brought me the horse I had used to arrive here. He asked me if I would need it. I nodded, thanked him, and mounted the horse. The soldier left at once. To be honest, I had forgotten about this horse. Although, I'm glad the soldier had brought because my legs feel really sore. I guess this horse is mine until I return. Hmm, I wonder what I should call you?

"You have a name, my friend?" I asked... the horse. The horse whined. I wonder if it understood me. "Okay, how about I call you Blossom?" The horse snorted and shook its head vigorously. "Right, you're a boy. How about Rupert?" The steed repeated its previous actions. "Not practical?" I think I'm riding a horse with a personality. "Tell you what, I'll think about a proper name to give you."

A few moments later, I heard another horse trotting behind me. "I see you are forging a bond of trust with your new companion," said Kieran riding his white horse. "I remember when my partner and I became very close." Kieran brought his horse next to mine. "It was in my battle against the fearsome bandits of eastern Crimea..."

"Yes," I interrupted him, "you defeated dozens of bandits with a near broken iron axe. You wouldn't have survived if your trusty steed hadn't momentarily sprinted at the an unbelievable speed."

"To think that my exploits have reached rural towns such as the one you hail from," Kieran said with pride.

"You told me the other day," I reminded him. Though, I think he didn't pay any attention to what I just said.

"I wonder if the tale of that epic adventure reached Daein. That battle took place near it." I rubbed my forehead with my right hand. Then I lowered my hand to cover my lips to hide a smile that had crept up on me. He's so full of himself, yet, he's a nice guy. I regret not befriending him during the wars - then again, I regret not making being so reserved during both wars.

Once Kieran stopped talking to himself about his greatest hero, I brought up another subject. "I'm guessin' the soldiers know why they are being mobilized," I said.

"Indeed they do!" Kieran exclaimed. "Marcia did me the favour of informing every platoon leader the news."

"I see. Any sort of reaction from them stood out?" I asked. I'm hoping he'll tell me they were excited to be doing something. I hope that he and I won't be leading an unmotivated army. Back in the Mad King's War, the Begnion soldiers the Apostle gave General Ike had been completely useless until General Ike proved to be an excellent leader.

Kieran started stroking his chin, looking rather deep in thought. "The reactions were somewhat mixed," he began, "some were excited and others scared. I guess it was to be expected from an army full of squires and raw recruits." From what he just told me, we are better than I expected but worse than I had hoped.

"We don't have a lot of veterans?" If only I'd been more sociable, I would know the answer to that question.

"The only ones that fought on the Mad King's War are you, Marcia, and I. But all of the officers are soldiers that distinguished themselves in Ludveck's rebellion and the war against the senate," Kieran said. He stopped stroking his chin when he finished his last statement.

"Seems like you've gotten to know a lot of people," I said.

"I'm responsible for them." He scratched the back of his neck – looking somewhat nervous. "Besides, I remember when I was just starting out. One of the things that had kept me going was how approachable General Geoffrey was. I guess want them to see me as I saw him."

Are you telling me you saw Geoffrey as a screaming lunatic?

"That's nice, Kieran. I'm sure they appreciate your affection." I'm also sure you'll prove the nobles wrong. Who knows, he might even surpass Geoffrey one day.

"Okay, my turn to ask a question," Kieran said. "Where exactly are we going?" Maybe in the distant future he'll surpass Geoffrey.

"Ever heard of Fort Rodile?" He nodded. "That's our destination."

"I was told by Count Bastian that you've done some scouting and research, and then prepared a plan for us to follow," Kieran stated. "Would you mind if I look at it?"

My eyes widened in surprise. Volke's envelope! I had left it on the horse when I arrived. I checked to see if it was still where I had left it. I let out a sigh of relief when I felt the envelope in my hand. I resumed my normal position once I calmed down.

Once the sudden shock left my mind, I realized two odds things about what Kieran had just said: First, apparently I'm supposed to take credit for Volke's work, and second, why is he asking? He could very well just order me to give him the plans. Fortunately, I'm glad it's not an order. I don't want to give him the plans Volke gave me – I haven't read it myself, and do not know if he left any trace left behind that could reveal his involvement in this. Only Count Bastian would look bad for saying I made the plan up, but I'm sure Volke doesn't want any information about his part in this leaking out.

"Um, could I give it to you tomorrow morning? It's written rather badly, and only I could understand it. I would rather prepare a more professional one," I lied.

"I understand," he said with a smile. "I guess we are going to Fort Rodile to take away one escape route?"

"Sure, that's the reason," I lied again.

Kieran looked satisfied. And I'm happy he's not questioning me about the details of how exactly I made "my plan".

I closed my eyes. Soon, I'll raise my lance again in the defence of the realm. I had hoped I raised my lance for the last time at the Tower of Guidance, but I fear I still have many battles ahead of me.

_A/N: Okay, I made my opening a/n way to long. Nephenee! Hurry up - we need to make the joke as short as possible._

_Volke:..._

_Lex: Holy cow, you scared me! But I'm glad you are here. I have an idea for story with you as the main character._

_Volke: I'm listening._

_Lex: Okay, the story is about you, your origins, and the people that trained you to become the best assassin in the entire FE series._

_Volke: Go on._

_Lex: I'm thinking of calling it... "Assassin's Creed."_

_Volke:... (Pulls Baselard out)_

_Nephenee: Sorry I'm late, Lex. I was-Oh my God! Volke! Is that Lex?_

_Volke: It's just a flesh wound._

_R&R_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Agh! Sorry for the incredibly long delay. I've been feeling under the weather for the past few weeks (I won't bore you with the details). I'll try to get the next chapter out before the 25 of May._

_On a more important note, before I fell ill, I created a livejournal account for the purpose of divulging some things. Should anyone be interested on the notes, you can find the link to the LJ account on my homepage here on. I haven't posted these notes on chapters because they are too long, and the word count on this story would be deceitful for readers.  
_

_Thank you MattyBoy91, cazcappy, and dani wolf for reviewing the last chapter. _

_Enjoy!  
_

_Chapter 8: War Meeting  
_

"Captain, one of our lookouts has spotted Commander Marcia approaching our camp," said one of my soldiers that just approached me. "She should be arriving at any moment."

"Thank you," I nodded, "will that be all?"

"Ma'am," he saluted and then left.

I returned my attention back to the two recruits sparring a few feet away. These two seem to be complete opposites when it comes to fighting. One of them takes a defensive position and waits for an opening to show itself while the other one keeps attacking repeatedly by thrusting his lance; I guess he's hoping to tire the other one by attacking continuously. For the majority of the sparring session, the defensive soldier kept blocking the other soldier's attacks. I'd be impressed, but the other soldier was attacking random points, and his attacks, although fierce, were sloppy.

I wasn't surprised when the defensive soldier turned the fight in his favour when he blocked one badly aimed attack, and then push the other soldier's lance out of the way with his shield. He ended the fight by swinging his lance sideways, hitting the back of the other soldier's knee. The soldier that got hit fell to one knee and grunted when he dropped his lance. I believe that was a nice way to end this fight in just one strike, striking a sensitive spot once his defences fell.

I went over to the soldier that lost and extended my arm to help him up. He grabbed my hand, but he refused to look at me; instead, he kept looking at the ground. I'm guessing he's prideful. Maybe he is embarrassed of his loss, or perhaps he's expecting me to scold him for his performance. He would be half-right, I'm going to scold both of them.

I pulled him up to his feet again; he kept avoiding looking at me. "Son, how many battles have you fought?"

"None," he answered, finally looking at me. "I joined a few months ago, ma'am."

"I see. You're also right-handed?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer just my watching them spar. He nodded. "I suggest you hold your shield with your right hand. As a new recruit, you should concentrate more on surviving. After you've gained some experience, I recommend you switch your lance back to your right hand."

"As for you," I addressed the other soldier, "how long have you been in the Crimean Army?"

He stiffened a bit when I turned my attention to him. "About the same amount of time as him, ma'am," he answered.

"Right. Keep in mind that you're a frontline unit. The way you just fought is perfect for a one-on-one, but it'll get you killed in a real battle if enemies rain on you. Try to find a balance between offense and defence." I wished someone had given me this sort of advice when I first became a soldier, maybe I wouldn't have so many scars.

I dismissed both of them right after ordering them to tell General Kieran to meet Marcia and I for a meeting for tomorrow's battle.

It has been like this every day. Me overseeing training and sparring with just about everyone I see. And not just spearmen, I've been helping even magic-users, not that I could offer any sort of advice on how they can cast their spells better, but on how to rely on frontline units in order to survive; just like Calill and I used to do during the Mad King's War. From dawn till dusk, I'm trying to make sure as many of these soldier survive the coming battles by sharing what little experience I have.

I started walking across the camp; I want to reach the edge of the camp where Marcia should be landing before she arrives. Once I saw no one was looking in my direction, I put my hand over my mouth to cover up a very un-lady like yawn. My shoulders dropped before I slightly hunched my back. For the past two weeks we've been marching from Castle Crimea to the Begnion-Crimea border, and I haven't been sleeping well lately. I've been staying up late every night reading, analyzing, and re-writing Volke's two hundred page plan. Yes... two hundred pages filled with data.

Volke's plan was filled with all sorts of useful information like specific locations of the hideouts we will be attacking, approximates of how many we'll be facing on each hideout, terrain information, an order we should follow on this campaign, and specific information about some well-known and notorious criminal we would be facing. Volke also included some sketches of the most dangerous men, with the condition that he'd be allowed to claim the bounties on their heads. I haven't even finished reading the whole thing since I've also had to write most of it myself to give the copy I'm making to Kieran.

I already gave Kieran the section about the attack on Fort Rodile, which should be tomorrow. The only thing stopping us the news that Marcia will bring after scouting ahead.

Although Volke's information is very useful, he did not include any tactical advice on how to handle each battle individually. At first it seemed ridiculous to waste time strategizing for battle against bands of cutthroats, but after reading the numbers we would be facing, I told Kieran we needed to start prepare well-thought out plans if we wanted to return back to Melior with the army behind us.

The army Kieran and I lead has roughly around one thousand soldiers. A rather miniscule number when compared to Crimea's main force; but I recently heard from Kieran that Duke Renning funds this army's food and equipment expenses out of his own pocket, so I guess he really can't afford to have too many soldiers. Still, I thought we had too many people on our side if we going to be attacking hideouts with only fifty axe-wielding lunatics.

According to Volke, we might suffer serious casualties if we don't proceed carefully, since he estimated an average of two hundred and fifty bandits per hideout. I remember almost jumping out of my bedroll the first time I read that. If all these guys banded together, they would make a force to be reckoned with. Volke wrote something about all this bands being connected in a way, but they themselves aren't aware that they are working together.

It gives me headache just thinking about this 'bandit structure.' I just thought they attacked some unfortunate village, took whatever they wanted, and repeat the process until they got caught – if they ever got caught. I wonder when the world stopped being simple, perhaps it never was.

I'm too young to be thinking this way.

"Nephenee!" Thank the heavens Marcia's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. She was a few feet away from me, unharmed and well. I noticed she's holding a lance with its tip covered up by a brown piece of cloth.

I smiled weakly. I'm happy to see she returned safely because I was worried about sending her alone, but I don't have a lot of energy in me to display a lot of emotion.

Once she was in front of me, her eyes widened. "Nephenee! You look horrible!" To think I wasted a smile. "Look at those circles around your eyes, and you're so pale, and-and..."

"I get it, Marcia. I must have forgotten to put on some makeup this morning," I said through my teeth.

I mentally kicked myself for having let that comment slip. I tend to keep my sarcastic behaviour to myself, but I guess the lack of sleep must be affecting me.

"I'm not joking!" She put her hands on her waist.

"Let's just meet Kieran. "

"Nephenee!" She grabbed my arm before I could move.

Why is she keeping us from doing our jobs? I just want to get this over with.

"Let go of me."

"No! Nephenee, you need to rest. You can't go into a battle in your condition."

I'm aware she means well, but it doesn't change the fact that she's being annoying. "I'll take a nap after we meet Kieran."

"Promise?"

"Fine." Please let me go, because I truly don't want to lose my patience. She let me go, somewhat hesitantly.

We both reached the tent where we held our meetings in silence. This tent was the largest in the entire camp, and it was very similar to the tent General Ike used for war meetings during the Mad King's War – big enough to hold twenty people and the only furniture it had was a rectangular-shaped table that had a detailed map of modern Crimea on top of it. Kieran and another three officers were already inside, apparently waiting for the last two officers to arrive. They were gathered around the map when Marcia and I entered.

To Kieran's left stood a soldier clad in white armour and a horned helmet, I recognized him as one of the highest-ranking lieutenants, and an old man wearing white robes, he's probably the church's representative as well as the head of the healers. On Kieran's right stood a silver-armoured halberdier, which shook me quite a bit to see one of the Imperial Guard here. I doubt he's one of Duke Renning's cronies; he is already paying Volke to observe us from... somewhere. This guy is probably here on General Geoffrey's orders.

"Finally!" Kieran exclaimed with a huge grin. "We can begin the meeting. Nephenee and Marcia, this is a representative of the Imperial Guard."

"We could sure use another veteran amongst our ranks," Marcia said wit a smile.

"Actually, he's..."

"My orders are just to observe the behaviour of the officers, and report any abnormal activity to General Geoffrey," said the silver-armoured halberdier, interrupting Kieran.

"Bummer." Marcia pouted.

I saw the imperial guard glaring at me. Isn't this great? Not only do I have Volke watching me from the shadows, now I think I'll have this guy breathing down my neck in broad daylight. 'Observe the behaviour of the officers' my eye, General Geoffrey trusts Kieran like a brother, this guy is here to observe the alleged pawn of Duke Renning. It's pretty obvious that Geoffrey lacks Duke Renning's tact, sending a soldier that is literally shining is not the best spying strategy to choose, then again, Geoffrey is a knight.

"Marcia, what did you find?" Kieran asked, finally starting the actual meeting.

"I'm glad you asked. I found the evidence of illegal activity you wanted. Here, take a look." Marcia threw Kieran the lance she had been carrying, startling both the bishop and the lieutenant.

Kieran caught the lance with ease. He unfolded the cloth from the tip, revealing not steel but an amethyst-coloured crystal. That type of lance seems familiar.

"Is this what I think it is?" Kieran questioned.

"It sure is, it's a laguz lance; but that's not all, they have boxes filled with this sort of weapon. And that's just what I found outside, there's no telling what those guys have inside the fort."

"I see." Kieran visibly tightened his grip on the laguz lance. "Now we have all the evidence we need to warrant an attack."

"I don't know why we had to wait for this evidence to show up," said the lieutenant. "Captain Nephenee's information was accurate from the start, endangering the life of one of our officers for evidence against well-known criminals."

"This is the way Her Majesty does things, lieutenant," said Kieran, sounding serious. "Even if we know that they are criminals, she would not want us to attack as we please. This is not Begnion senate!"

I had to suppress a smile after hearing Kieran speak. Kieran can be this axe-happy fool, but at the same time, he can be the most loyal and serious retainer a monarch could ask for. I understand his reasons for moving with caution, although, there's something about what we are discussing that I don't quite understand.

"Why is the laguz lance cause enough to justify our attack?" I asked. All eyes were on me. The bishop, lieutenant, and the imperial guard looked at me as if I just made the dumbest question I could have possibly made.

"This line of weaponry was made illegal when Queen Elincia became ruler of Crimea," Marcia explained. "She worked together with Apostle Sanaki to rid all beorc-ruled countries of this type weapon in order to improve beorc-laguz relationships."

"Not that slavers and poachers care," Kieran said.

The lieutenant moved closer towards the map. "Ma'am, did you find anything about the fort itself? We haven't been able to find any forts this close to the border in any map."

"It is an old Begnion fort," said Marcia, crossing her arms over her chest. "The thing was built way before Crimea was even a country."

"Thanks for the history lesson." Kieran faked a yawn.

"Be quiet! This is important!" Marcia fumed. Kieran straightened up.

"I have to agree with Kieran on this one," I said. Marcia stopped glaring at Kieran when I spoke up. "Is it really important that we are attacking some old fort or even a hole in the ground?"

"Not you too," she said, sounding disappointed. "It's important we know this because the building hasn't received any proper care from those hooligans. I think if we attack head-on, the building will collapse."

Something doesn't make sense. "How can a fort collapse? Aren't they built to withstand a lot of punishment even if it's in bad shape?" I asked.

"Not in this case," she answered. "This type of ancient fortress was built for the specific purpose of defending against laguz. They're built tall to impede laguz from penetrating it, but the foundation is weak. An attack made by us, beorc, who wield weapons of steal would decimate it. Maybe a misfired spell could knock a couple stories off it."

Marcia might be exaggerating a few details, but I do not doubt that the threat she's warning us about is no joke. If we send too many of us, we might end up destroying the whole place, resulting in many casualties right from the beginning of our campaign.

"What are we going to do?" The lieutenant spoke up. "Ask them nicely to fight us in a nice and plain battlefield."

"I oughta smack that smart mouth of yours." Marcia said, getting angry at the lieutenant. She should really control her emotions a little more. As for the lieutenant, he looks like he took Marcia seriously, because he took a step back.

"We can't rain on these guys, if we do, an entire fort will drop on us," Kieran said. He sounded like he was talking more to himself than to the rest of us.

"We can tell the soldiers to be careful once we attack," the lieutenant said.

"Even if we do that, the possibility of a mishap happening still exist," Kieran replied. "Besides, even if our soldiers our disciplined enough to avoid damaging the battlefield, we can't be sure if the enemy won't destroy the fort with us in it."

Kieran has a valid point. I've seen them burn villages during battles just for sport. I'm sure they're capable of bringing their own fortress down around our ears.

"What about the surrounding area, is it ideal for a battle?" Kieran asked.

"Not really, the whole area is a forest. Horsemen like you will have trouble getting around."

"It's a better option than fighting somewhere that might collapse on us."

I think I know what Kieran wants to do. "You want us to draw them out?" I asked

He nodded. "But how we go about it is the tricky part."

Kieran is right; fighting on a forest will be disadvantageous for us, especially since the majority of our soldiers are horsemen, but it's the option with fewer risks.

A twirled a lock of my hair as I thought of a way of drawing the bandits out of the fort. The moment they see that we outnumber them, they'll hole themselves in their safe have for as long as they can... unless they aren't made aware of our strength after we draw them out. I know! We found ourselves in a similar predicament during the war against Begnion. If we use a small portion of our forces as a decoy to draw them out, we will be able to engage them on the forest. It would be like the battle against the General Micaiah on the Ribahn River, we'll distract them with a decoy, and they won't be able to see the real threat that awaits them.

I gulped right before breaking the silence that had made its way to this meeting. "We could use a decoy team."

"A decoy?" Marcia asked. "That's too dangerous, there's no guarantee that whoever we send will succeed."

"With all due respect," said the lieutenant, "I find this discussion ridiculous. If we are afraid that the fort will drop on top of us, then we should focus on dropping the fort on only them. I suggest we petition Duke Renning to supply us with heavy artillery, like ballista, and we'll destroy them with minimum effort."

What? What the lieutenant is suggesting is inhumane, it's...

"Unacceptable!" Kieran shouted. "What sort of knights would we be if we used such cowardly tactics to deal with our enemies?"

"General Kieran, I was just..."

"Queen Elincia would never kill her enemies like that, and we are her soldiers. Our actions must reflect her conduct and ideals." Kieran said with passion, balling his hands into fists. "We will somehow draw them out, and then, we'll give them the option of surrendering."

My respect for Kieran rose after hearing him speak that way. As a little girl, I always pictured that a true knight was someone that was perfect in every way, but in reality, there's no such thing as perfection. Still, there is such a thing as a true knight. Someone like Kieran is a true knight, because he firmly believes in the ideals of his lord, and would never do anything that goes against those ideals. Kieran has his flaws... many flaws, but I don't think there's a finer knight in all of Crimea. Unlike me, he isn't here because of an ulterior motive...

"Captain Nephenee," Kieran called me, his voice much softer than before. "Please continue."

"W-well, um, do you remember the Greil Mercenaries staff officer, Soren?" He nodded. "I remember that one of his best tactics during the war between the Laguz Alliance and Begnion was using a decoy force, which I was a part of, to distract the enemy. Then, the main force attacked from all sides."

"How effective was it?" Marcia asked.

"Well, we defeated General Micaiah and the Black Knight." Both Kieran and Marcia's eyes widened. I guess I would be surprised as well if I heard that not only was someone as well-known as Micaiah was defeated, but the Black Knight as well.

"Say no more, it's effective," said Marcia.

"I was thinking that perhaps a force of around a fifty soldiers could strike at night time to rouse them. After they see we have such small numbers, we'll retreat."

"If they follow, they will walk straight into a trap," Marcia said with a mischievous tone.

"I believe I should be the one to lead the decoy, should you decide to go with this plan." I'm not offering myself to this mission because I feel the necessity to take responsibility for this plan should something go wrong, instead, I'm volunteering because I think I'm the only high-ranking officer that can actually do this. "I can move better than horsemen in this terrain."

"I can help you out," Marcia said.

I shook my head. "I think it would be better if you'd be on the lookout for our return so that you can warn General Kieran."

Marcia looked unsure. She bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"We are going with your plan, Nephenee," said Kieran.

Kieran dismissed us after he decided to use the decoy strategy. He told me to hand-pick the soldiers I wanted to take with me on the mission. I already know half of the soldiers I want to take with me. After spending the past few weeks training soldiers one-on-one, I have a good idea which men are serious about their service, and which ones have talent.

When I left the tent where we held our meeting, Marcia grabbed my arm and dragged me away to the back of one of tents.

"Nephenee, you're going to rest, right?" Marcia asked. I could actually see her concern on her blue eyes.

"Later," I said, sighing after a second. "First, I'll pick the..."

"Do that later!" Marcia startled me. "Don't push yourself so hard. You just signed up for a difficult mission, and..."

I grabbed one of her soldiers, and gave her the best smile I could muster.

"Fine, I'll go rest." I lied. I'll just go to my tent and keep reading Volke's plan. I don't want to make Marcia worry about me, but I still have things to do. After a few hours, I'll pick the soldiers that will be accompanying me.

"Y-you do that," she said.

When I left, I yawned. I very much miss sleeping.

_A/N: This chapter was originally much, much longer, but I cut the battle out of this chapter because it ruined the flow of the beginning. I'm going to try on expanding that scene a little more. It's a little challenging to describe a mid-scale battle from a restricted POV. I'm thinking of simply skip the battle. It would just slow the plot... maybe I'll do that. If I skip the battle, the next chapter will be a special one._

_A friend of mine recommended that I start writing chapters from the POV of other characters to spice things up a bit (they will be rare occurrences). I'll start with Volke, who holds a big piece of the mystery... one that even Renning doesn't have (*shuts up*)._

_R&R  
_


End file.
